Delaying Twilight
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: This story takes place 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is growing up, almost a woman. How will Edward and Bella...and Jacob handle her adulthood. Love blossoms, secrets come out...see how the Cullen family deals with everyday family drama.
1. Chapter 1

_I have never written a Twilight story before. Here is my attempt though. I would appreciate your thoughts as it goes on and I am hoping I don't disappoint. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing. Enjoy! I rated it M for language and lots of lovely lemons!  
_

**Delaying Twilight**

_**Chapter 1 The Black Shirt (BPOV)  
**_

My back moved up the wall again fiercely. I giggled lightly as I heard the plaster crack. My smile didn't last long as the thrusting caused me down again and then back up. The feeling of his tight grasp on my bottom holding me up against it. I exhaled loudly as his tempo increased.

_Harder…harder…God…oh God…yeah…like that…oh…_

Pictures fluttered through my mind of our love making as if I was watching it from out of my body. Edward thrusting into me against the wall of our bedroom. Our arms wrapped around one another tightly, moans and heavy breaths coming from our mouths. My legs hitched around his mid section, grasping on like my life depended on it.

"Uhhhhh" Edward grunted, "Bella…love…I am going to…"

"I know...keep going." I groaned out.

As my hands gripped the back of his head I felt him pump a few more times as we both built up, finally releasing as he did. Against the wall I hit one last time as I felt his body tremor against me. I lowered my head in the curve of his neck as I felt the lingering effects of it. His hands gripped my bottom tighter as we backed from the wall. He walked backwards as my legs hugged his waist tightly, falling back on our enormous bed.

"Bella…" he breathed out, "You have no idea how much I enjoy that."

I smiled moving to the side of him. I laid my head on his chest as we both found ourselves out of breath mostly from all the heavy breathing and moans.

"I have to admit I have gotten quite good at it." my smile lingered. I had worked on taking myself out of my shield. It had gotten easier but until recently I was able to do it freely even when I was distracted by Edward. He enjoyed being able to see into my mind when I let him and it had gotten fun to do it as we made love.

Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly, leaning down slightly to kiss the top of my head, "Have you thought anymore about school? He said nonchalantly.

I sighed, raising my head to look at him. I rested my chin on his chest, "I don't know Edward…high school…over again? It just doesn't sound fun."

"Whatever you decide is what we will do love…I just thought that you had gotten bored around here, you were just saying last week that you should get a hobby. I thought maybe you would get a kick out of doing it again. No one knows us much here yet, we can be or do whatever we want."

I had thought about it. Edward was right, I was getting bored around here. "We'll see." I mumbled quietly. I knew he heard as I felt a nod and another kiss on my head. We both looked up as we heard footsteps and the bathroom door shut…well it slammed.

Edward sighed, "We have impeccable timing but by the sound of the slam maybe we didn't plan it all that great, how long does the human tantrums last?"

I smiled wide as I leaned up so my face was closer to his. I leaned in and kissed him softly, "Oh baby…its only beginning…she is a teenager…if I had to make a guess, I would say." I pretended to think, "At least 3 more years."

Edward groaned, "Well I guess it could be worse, it could be eternal." We both looked toward our bedroom door again as we heard the bathroom door slam for a second time.

I shook my head leaning in for a quick kiss again, "She is still mad at you." I got up moving into our massive closet looking for something to throw on.

"I am standing firm Bella…she can pout all she wants. The answer is still no."

"I know…I agree…but for some reason." I gave him a smirk as I pulled on my tank top. "She blames you…only" I laughed and unlocked the door opening it.

Edward grabbed a pillow to toss it at me knowing I would catch it prepared for it or not. "Nice catch love." he said his voice smoldering and velvety.

I chucked it back at him keeping my smile, he faked a grunt as if I actually hit him and off I flitted down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear sister." Alice said sweetly.

"Morning Alice…where is everyone?" I looked around, it was way too quiet for the Cullen house.

"Jasper, Rose and Emmett went hunting but should be home soon, they have been gone for awhile, Carlisle and Esme haven't come out of their room yet." Alice winked at me, "You know…its Sunday."

I laughed under my breath. Esme and Carlisle always took longer to make their presence known on Sunday's and Thursday's.

Edward came into the kitchen, "What did I miss?" hearing my laugh.

I continued to make Renesmee her coffee, she unlike me in my human years, liked the taste and needed caffeine. I made it for her every morning and even though I didn't like the taste and there was no need for me to drink it, I still for some strange reason enjoyed the smell. I think it was because it reminded me of Charlie. I smiled as I felt Edward press his chest against my back. He placed small kisses down my neck and still after all these years it made me tingle. "You missed nothing dear…unless you want to discuss our parents sex life."

Edward moaned, "No thank you." he murmured continuing his evasion on my neck. "I'd rather think about ours." he murmured against my throat.

_Its not enough hearing them and now I have to see it too…don't they ever get sick of each other?_

"Not likely." Edward answered a question or statement I could not hear.

"God…honestly…you guys." Renesmee groaned. She walked past us into the kitchen grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard.

Alice giggled as she flipped through her fashion magazine. Her voice ringing and angelic. "I would think you would be used to it by now Ness." she kept her smile.

"I may not give them such a hard time if he would let me have the damn motorcycle." she practically whispered. _Or I can just get one anyway…he wont know about it._

"No…and no I will know if you get one otherwise." Edward said hearing the thoughts after.

Nessie shook her head. She leaned in and greeted her aunt with a kiss, "Hey Aunt Alice, you know what's worse than having a vampire parent that can read your mind?"

Alice looked up and smirked, "I don't know what?" she played along.

"Having two vampires as parents that are forever frozen at 17 and 18 years old, who have the 17 and 18 year old hormones to go with it." Nessie stuck her tongue out of at me as I handed her the mug she had received full of coffee.

Edward smiled and leaned his back against the kitchen counter, "Funny…but Nessie honey, Vampires don't have hormones."

Nessie took a sip and smiled as she leaned in the counter as well, there mannerisms were so much alike it actually was frightening. "Then what's your excuse?" she said keeping her smile.

"Oh Ness…enough about your parents, I have a lot planned for us today…the mall, whole new wardrobe…we have to get everything you will need to start high school tomorrow."

Nessie's eyebrows shot up, She loved shopping and clothes. She obviously didn't inherit that trait from me.

"Oh fantastic…" she murmured, "Jake's here." she announced even though we had smelt him before she heard him.

Jake came in through the back door, "Nessie…good morning." they hugged firmly.

I reached gently placing my hand on Edward's cheek as I heard him growl. It made him relax instantly as he gazed lovingly at me.

Jacob and Edward had really been good friends, brothers even…until recently. Renesmee looked about 17 years old, but it had only been 7 years since she was born. Edward knew the conversation of imprinting and Jacob would come sooner than later. He already had heard Jacob's thoughts regarding it and knew he already looked at her in a romantic way. I assumed Jacob watched his thoughts around Edward but as Renesmee grew and developed and matured, I think some inappropriate thoughts had slipped out. Since then Edward and Jacob's close brotherhood turned into something totally different.

Edward cleared his throat as Nessie and Jacob's hug lingered. They separated and Nessie shook her head at her father, "Dad…relax huh, it's just Jake…and now you know how I feel." She turned her attention towards Jacob, "I'll be back…I am going to get dressed."

Jacob bit his lip, I could not read minds, but it didn't take a genius to know what may have popped into Jacob's head, _Cars…engines…fuel injectors…socket wrench._

"Honestly." Edward hissed. "Like I don't know what your doing…watch it mongrel, imprint or not that is still my daughter."

I looked at Jacob with wide eyes, I could only imagine what Jacob was thinking about, "So Alice…school huh, Edward said you and Jaz were going to enroll." I looked at her desperately in hopes she would take this conversation on, anything to get Edward to stop glaring at Jacob.

Alice smiled, "Yes…Rose and Emmett too, aren't you going to join us? I could get your school clothes ready everyday and with Ness going to school…there wont be much to do around here. I personally would have preferred college but…" Alice sighed, even her sighs were heavenly, "The nearest college is hours away. Guess frat parties and sorieties will have to wait for us."

I smiled at my crazy sister that I loved to death, "I don't know…I don't think Ness would appreciate her mother and father at school with her. She longs to be normal and having us there would be anything but. It bothers me Nessie's only friends are werewolves and her family. I would hate to cramp her style. She has finally slowed down in her growing, she will soon be an adult. School is going to be a big deal for her, it's the first time she can actually be a normal student. There is prom, parties, football games…dating." I looked at Edward as his head shot towards me. "I know she would have a problem with all of us being there." This was going to be Nessies first school experience, she was practically full grown and now that her aging had pretty much stopped, she would be able to attend school without giving away her secret. There was no possible way of school before. Renesmee would enter third grade and by the end of the year she would have looked like she belonged in junior high.

"She isn't a teenager, she is 7, she will NOT be dating." Edward said sternly.

"I agree." Jacob added.

I exhaled smiling at Jake as I wrapped my arms around Edward, he was pretty easy. I could ease his stress with one touch and most of the time, I got my way, I wasn't sure if Edward had a problem telling me no or if he just wanted to shut me up, either way, I knew what worked and I used it to my full advantage. "Honey…she isn't 7. She will probably be smarter than most of her teachers. Physically, emotionally, intellectually…even her maturity is much much older. You are going to have to lighten up…both of you." I eyed Jacob for a split second to let him know I was talking to him as well.

"Yes brother, you are. I actually remember a time when such things as prom and other normal human events were important for Bella to experience, you made sure of it." Alice grinned her perfectly white bright smile at him as she batted her eyes.

"Ah yes." I scowled remembering being tricked into prom, "How could I forget?"

Edward smirked, his topaz bright eyes gazing into me, "That was different Bella. You were human and I didn't want you to miss out on those important milestones being wrapped up with me. At that time I hadn't planned on you becoming immortal yourself, Renesmee may only be half vampire but she can go to prom and." he gritted his teeth, "date…her third or fourth time around. There will be plenty of opportunities for that later." Edward looked at Jacob as they gave each other a agreeing nod.

"Oh now you two are agreeing…so Jake…if Edward doesn't allow Ness to date for another…oh…twelve years how would you feel about that? Don't you want to be able to take her out sometime?"

Edward looked at me shocked and horrified, "Bella…please." he begged me to stop.

If vampires could vomit, I think Edward would have.

"Oh geez Bells…I don't count. it's the other." Jacob made a face, "16...17...18 year old boys full of hormones that Edward is referring too, right?"

"Wrong, you are very much apart of it." Edward gave him a guilty smile.

We all turned as Renesmee made her way back into the kitchen. Edward's face fell, he made a sound as if he was crying…pouting, "Nessie…baby…must you wear that top? It's…unladylike and revealing." Edward frowned. "Where on earth did you get it?"

I placed my hand on my hip glaring at Edward.

"It's mom's…I need new clothes…remember? Duh." Renesmee moved through the kitchen and leaned over the counter. She was wearing a black shirt, the sleeves were capped , it was cut low in the front and hugged her curves. She had placed a tank top underneath, but the only thing that stuck out was the black lace that was around the bodice. She wore tight jeans that showed her figure and heels.

"She looks exquisite." Alice whispered admiring the shirt, "Nice touch with the lace camisole, I have taught you well."

Nessie smiled, "Thanks…ready?" she said to Alice.

"Go upstairs and change, that shirt or whatever it is, is not your mothers Renesmee, I have never seen it and your mother would never wear something so tasteless."

My mouth dropped, "Edward Cullen…my shirt is neither unladylike or tasteless, besides…Alice got it for me." I was shocked.

Edward shook his head, "No…you are mistaken love, you don't flaunt." if Edward could blush he would have. I could tell he was searching his brilliant mind for a word. Instead he motioned across his chest.

"Cleavage." Alice finished with a smile.

"Right." Edward stood serious.

"Oh Edward you will always be behind with the times." Alice shook her head. "If you hadn't noticed Nessie here has breasts, get over it."

Jacob who had been rummaging through the refrigerator dropped the carton of orange juice as his eyes widened.

"Come on Ness…let's get out of the line of fire. Bella…good luck." she whispered, "Edward." she smiled and pulled Renesmee hand leading her out the back door.

"Bye Jake…see you later." she called out from outside.

Esward hissed as he glared at Jacob. "Wh…what Edward? I was caught off guard." he said innocently with a shrug. _Cinnamon buns…eggs and bacon…chicken…breasts…oh shit. Renesmee in her cleavage showing shirt flashed into Edward's mind. _Jacob gasped realizing it was too late.

Reacting quickly I grabbed Edward's arms as he lunged toward Jacob. A low growl escaping his lips.

"Crap." Jacob said quickly jumping out the back door. In an instant he was already into the near by woods.

"Edward…baby…calm down…breath." I reminded him, he may not need too but it would calm him. He took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "That was not your shirt." he hissed through his teeth.

"Honey…Jacob is in love with our daughter, of course he is going to notice her figure. I don't know exactly what you saw but I am sure it was normal." I hesitated thinking I may just be making it worse. "And…yes that is my shirt, I just don't…fill it out as much as she does." I chewed on the inside of my lip watching him intently.

Edward moved from my grip and leaned against the counter. Almost like he needed support. He lowered his face into his hands and shook his head with a moan. "I was wrong." he murmured. "I was completely wrong." he dragged his hands down his face.

I tried not to smirk at Edward, my perfect, calm, collective husband practically falling to pieces over a stupid black shirt. "What were you wrong about baby?" I said sweetly.

Edward looked at me, his eyes darker now, defeated, "I thought _you_ would always be the death of me…I was wrong…she will be." he said quietly.

I laughed out loud moving closer to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, lifting on my tip toes, I placed a sensual kiss on his lips. "But baby." my voice smoldering, "You're already dead."

I saw the grimace on his face, as if this was nothing to joke about. As he opened his mouth to say something I leaned in again this time kissing him forcefully. After a moment, defeated Edward wrapped his arms around my waist giving in kissing me back fiercely. I lifted my shield and replayed the love making from the night before and this morning. I heard him moan against my lips, as he lifted me off the ground and moving at vampire speed up the stairs and too our bedroom. We may not have much to do here in Eagle River, Alaska, but Edward and I never missed a beat when it came to our physical love. We couldn't get enough of each other, surely he would have to understand the need of the opposite sex when it came time for Renesmee to fall in love. Surely he would.

_**You know what to do =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Daddy's Little Girl (EPOV)**_

I shook my head with a chuckle as I watched my huge bear like brother get taken by Jasper for the fifth time in a row. His size made him gawky. To a human he was anything but clumsy, but in our world he may be strong but definitely not the quickest fighter, especially against someone like Jasper who had the experience, training and the speed.

"I swear to god Jaz you use your mood control with me." Emmett huffed shaking the leaves out of his dark waves of hair.

I bit my lip stifling a laugh. As I heard his thoughts. _Freak…I'm surrounded by fucking gifts. At least I look good, maybe that's me and Rosie's gift, to be unbelievable good in bed and to look hot as hell._

My laugher escaped as Emmett realized I had heard him.

"Get out of my head pretty boy…you know it's true. You know…8 years later, I still sometimes aren't used to the stick being removed from your ass, or maybe it wasn't a stick being removed but rather something being released from your stick."

His eyebrows shot up and even though he didn't make much sense I knew what he was talking about. So did Jasper as a masked chuckle escaped. I only shook my head in response. If only Emmett knew how right he was. After all those years being alone, bored to death with no one to complete me, I had displayed much frustration and despair. Add in the lack of physical affection and yep in Emmett's words, I had a huge stick up my ass. Let him try to be a 108 year old virgin, still holding on to the seventeen year old in me. Even after I met Bella I was moody and a frustrated brood. If I wasn't worrying about her, trying to hide my need physically for her, chasing away bad guys, competing with Jacob Black for her or simply just dealing with my hesitation on changing the women I love so I could selfishly live in eternity with her…well all was to be expected I would assume. Yes Emmett was right, I'm pretty sure that I had been the oldest virgin in the world, in the human world and the vampire world.

Emmett winked sending me vivid flashes of his and Rosalie's rendezvous on top of my… "Aston Martin…Noooo." I hissed in a whisper.

Emmett smirked and lifted his eyebrows a few times, sending the images faster. I cringed and shook my head. A low growl escaped my throat as I quickly crouched and sprung pining him into the soil. "You better watch your precious hummer…" I said through my teeth.

Jasper was rolling on the ground at this point, "That's what Edward is going to get right on the hood of it."

Emmett pushed me free and laughed at Jasper, "He wishes."

I let a smile spread across my lips, there wasn't a lot of stuff you could hide from a house full of vampires. Since marrying Bella, I _had_ loosened up a lot. I finally really fit in and besides us keeping an appropriate adult façade in front of Renesmee we all knew way too much about each other, especially when the house was quiet at night behind closed doors. After a while you get used to it and block it out or you yourself dont care at the moment but my Aston Martin was my third love behind Bella and Ness and all I needed to think about was Rosalie's ass cheeks bending my hood every time I drove it. I shuttered at the visual.

"I'll be getting more than that and believe me …I won't be so clean about it either." I kept my tone stern and serious.

Emmett laughed, "Lighten up Eddie, Jesus, it was like months ago, you didn't even know. And besides…the point is… you know I'm hottest in the family…don't fret pretty boy."

I rolled my eyes, Emmett loved to piss me off.

"I don't know Em…I beg to differ." I instantly smiled as my beautiful wife flitted to my side. As a vampire, Bella was graceful and angelic, she was born for this life, she was born for me. I never thought in my 100 plus existence I would ever see her more beautiful as when she was human, but I was wrong…I was dead wrong.

"Hi husband." she said to me seductively. Still 7 years later, any acknowledgment of our nuptials set me into high elation.

I growled pulling her close to me. "Hello Wife." I answered back giving her a fierce kiss.

"Bells…come on…you know it's true." Emmett winked at her a couple times making disgusting vulgar mouth gestures.

I tighten my grip around her waist playfully shielding her from Emmett's winks and eyebrow dancing. "Mine." I hissed. Bella brought out the possessive cave man in me.

Bella laughed and shrugged playfully, "Sorry Em…_my_ Edward takes the cake and my soul."

_My…_I sighed.

I leaned in ravaging her neck, there was something about the way Bella claimed me like I was her possession. God I loved that. Since Bella had become immortal, I could not get enough of her. We lived, breathed…us. I couldn't go 5 minutes without touching her, I couldn't go 10 minutes without kissing her…and I couldn't go one day without making love to her. All my bottled up emotions and sexual frustrations that I had hidden for over a century had finally been released. I was just happy Bella didn't mind…she had created a monster…lucky for me, even before her change she loved monsters.

"Psssht…whatever." Emmett shook his head.

I stopped paying attention to them as my full attention focused on my love…my life. "I wanted a kiss before I was held hostage watching Renesmee model all the clothes Alice and her bought today. You know how important her outfit is for her first day of school." Bella's voice was mocking as she lifted her shield to show Alice going on and on and on about clothes.

"Ah…yes…that sounds right." I leaned into her again, capturing her lips with mine. "One favor though love?"

"For you…anything."

"Nothing too revealing, since we won't be attending with the family, I don't want any of those disgusting teens ogling my princess." I felt my throat tighten actually picturing killing one of them.

Bella read me like a book, "Oh Edward…you know me. I will make sure I only give my thumbs up to turtlenecks and dresses that are below the knee. She rolled her eyes at me with a smirk.

"I am serious." I was not laughing, it really wasn't funny. My family, poked fun at me any chance they got at my protective and overbearing parenting I had so recently started exhibiting. I couldn't help it, the thought of Renesmee with boys, dates…I shuttered at the thought. And they thought I was over dramatic and protective of Bella, just wait. Renesmee was gorgeous, and I wasn't just saying that because she was my daughter she was virtually exquisite. I hadn't really noticed Renesmee maturing at first, I was so used to her growing at such a swift pace until one day, Emmett and Jacob were playing video games. I was working on a new piece on my piano and we were having a unusually warm day, almost unheard of here in our new home of Alaska. I concentrated on my music when thoughts clouded me, angering me. I had heard someone coming down the steps before but I was too concentrated to even care. The loudest thoughts were from Jacob. He was in awe, thinking about her legs that had seemed to go on for miles, her fair skin glowing and welcoming, her breasts, full and perky. Then they became more graphic, picturing the legs around him, feeling around her fair skin and fantasizing about her breasts close up, undressed. I had also heard Emmett's thoughts, more protective but still noticing the same details. I was honestly ready to kill them both for even looking twice at my wife like that, thinking about her body and noticing her figure, curves and thinking the same things I, her husband had thought when I saw her. But before I sprang from my seat in serious kill mode, the face became clear in Jacob's mind, it was not my Bella he had been fantasizing about, ogling over, not my wife…but my daughter...my Renesmee. More shocked at what I had heard and seen I remembered slowly raising up from my piano bench and almost unconsciously walking toward the stairs. I should have been in attack mode still, whether Bella or Ness, Jacob and Emmett for that matter, had it coming but I saw something that tortured and gave all fathers, human and vampire, making their worst nightmares come true. There was my little girl, smiling at me like nothing was wrong, standing there in short shorts and a tank top. I was beyond shocked I was mortified when the sight of my daughter even made her uncle look as surprised as me. When had it happened? I had surely missed it and by the look of Emmett and Jacob they did too. She was breathtaking but I realized, I may have been looking at her in awe of her beauty, guys would be looking at her with something else in mind. From then it got worse, Alice was pleased at being able to dress a real life Barbie doll and I had even heard Bella and Alice joking with Nessie about how they envied her breast size. I almost hyperventilated, which for me is rather unnecessary. Not only did I have to protect my beautiful and sexy wife in public from the perverse thoughts of men, boys, elders even had displayed in their head but now I had to do it for my daughter as well. No, it wasn't funny at all. Clothes were a huge factor, the less she wore, the more vulgar the thoughts became. Bella and the rest of my family could poke fun at me all they wanted. I didn't care…this must be my penalty. For having this blissful life, I had a wonderful and ideal life, with my Bella that I never thought would actually happen, a woman that I was so devoted to and completely and utterly in love with, a woman that I would die for. A daughter, a biological connection between me and my soul mate that again I never in a million years thought even remotely possible, a reminder of the love I had for her mother, this perfect person, made out of love. I loved my daughter with all my life and soul, if I did in fact have one. And now this was my punishment for getting everything that I had always wanted but thought because of immortality I could never have it. No…it was NOT funny at all. I was royally, completely, absolutely, entirely…fucked.

Bella nodded replacing her sarcastic smirk with a bright smile, "You can trust me…I'm on your team remember?"

I did know that, "Yes…I know…it's just Alice, she is not…she is the enemy" I lowered my voice.

_I heard that Edward, _Alice thought from upstairs. "Bella…it's time…we are waiting for you."

"Coming." She called out. "That's my cue." She leaned in with a teasing smile kissing my lips and zoomed into the house.

I quickly tried to push out my Renesmee worries and watched Bella. My still heart still ached for her to be near me. And to think there was a time I didn't want this life for her. I was wrong about a lot of things back then, her immortality, Renesmee…I was so lucky to have them both in my life. I probably didn't deserve such fortune but since I had it, there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect them. They were my life, I lived for them. There was a part of me that yearned to join the rest of my family at school. Part of me thought it would be fun with Bella by my side, another part was to watch over my daughter. I had expressed to Bella how I felt but she insisted it was more important to let Renesmee experience it on her own, even though the rest of the family was attending, she said it was different for us to be there. And even though she worried about her also, it was a good thing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett would be there if we couldn't. I agreed…but I wanted to be there myself.

_**_

I had played 10 rounds of guitar hero, mortal combat and some mafia game with Emmett. I was so done with it. I wasn't a video game junkie like Em…I would much rather read or play the piano but when the girls were talking clothes, the video games held my mind out of theirs better than the alternative. I gently tossed the controller on the space beside me and listened, it was only Bella and Alice and the sound of the shower was in the background. They must be done if Ness was taking care of her human needs. I placed myself in Alice's mind as I listened to her and Bella's conversation. Mostly to see if they were almost finished so I could be alone with my wife_._

"_I wish you were joining us Bella. It's a whole different experience the second time around…and now you are one of us. I was thinking for going out for cheerleading, wouldn't it be fun to do it together?"_

Bella laughed, _"Not at all…me…a cheerleader? Come on, I don't think I would look cute in that little skirt." _Bella joked.

I begged to differ.

"You absolutely would." Alice practically sung. "You're not even a little curious to do it again? See how people see you? You have changed drastically since Forks, not even your looks, you were always pretty but your self esteem."

Bella thought about it, "Honestly, yes…I feel a lot more secure, whether its my immortality or Edward…but…I know Renesmee wouldn't like it."

Alice shrugged, "I am going to pick out an outfit for you in case you change your mind." Then Alice's vision appeared in my mind, Bella and I talking to Carlisle in his office, we were wearing the same clothes we were now, and then of all of us in school_. I know you're listening Edward_, Alice thought, _You are going to school with us. _I smirked happily.

Bella just laughed at Alice's comment about the clothes, "I am going to find Jaz, we are going to play chess and I am going to win." Alice giggled and headed for the door. I heard the water turn off, "Oh." Alice said getting another vision.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Bella asked curiously. I already knew.

Alice took a couple steps toward her, "Nessie wants to talk to you…in private." she said quietly.

Bella looked surprised, "About what?" Bella talked quietly also, we all could hear but Renesmee's hearing wasn't as good as ours.

"She wants to talk to you about what to expect in school…about you and Edward…and sex." I closed my eyes, getting up quickly, "Edward is listening…he will be here in 3...2...1." Both girls smiled at me as I stood in the doorway.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "You my brother are nosey." She danced out of the room.

Bella looked at me as she furrowed her brow, she lifted her shield suddenly making her mind open, _she isn't going to want you here with those topics_, she thought.

"I don't care, I'm her father, I should be apart of it."

_Edward…be nice…you will be able to hear us downstairs anyway. _Bella tried to reassure me.

Just then the bathroom door opened and in came Renesmee, toweling her wet hair dressed for bed. _Damn…the talk will have to wait. _She thought.

I eyed her and she knew I had heard her, "Dad…can I talk to momma…in private?" she asked sweetly.

I took a deep breath, "If you don't want me here…then I respect that." I looked down sadly and started for the door.

Renesmee groaned, "Fine…you can stay…but…"

HA guilt trips actually worked. I am a monster.

"I will be good…and honest." I murmured knowing why she hadn't wanted me there in the first place. I heard it in her thoughts, she knew I would be in protective father mode and not helpful to her, she knew I was closed minded.

Renesmee took a deep breath and sat on the couch in our bedroom. I joined Bella on the bed and placed my hand in hers, bracing myself for what was to come. I was going to try to be good…I wanted Nessie to talk to me about things. I knew she adored me more than anything but I was aware Bella was a lot easier to talk to about human things…Bella was still young in her vampire life and her human memories were still fresh compared to the rest of us, also she wasn't as old fashioned as me.

"This was a lot easier in my head in the shower." she mumbled. Well now I knew how I missed it, that was a place I did not feed into her mind in.

"What it is sweetie?" Bella leaned forward touching her hand to her knee.

"I just wanted to talk to you about school. I am nervous…what if people don't like me?"

Bella and I smiled and looked at each other before looking back at her, we were happy she started with that one.

"Baby…everyone will love you." I said kindly.

"Absolutely…I have never met anyone you didn't dazzle Ness…you will be fine…and you will have your aunts and uncles there for support."

Renesmee nodded, I looked at her lovingly, the majority of the time she acted like any other teenager, smart ass, know it all, hormonal…but then there were times like this that I loved…times when she let her vulnerability show and the 7 year old in her come out. I wished she was always like that. My little girl…my princess. I felt a familiar feeling come over me as Bella explained a little more about high school, it was the same feeling that came over me when I was reluctant to change Bella. My protective nature, I wanted to shield her from everything, but the difference was I couldn't. Bella becoming a vampire was a choice, Nessie growing up was not. She would do it whether I liked it or not.

"How did you and Daddy meet? You promised when I was old enough you would tell me." She looked back and forth between is.

Bella smiled, "Well…" she looked over at me and I nodded for her to go on. "I met your dad in school. I had moved to Washington and transferred to Forks High School. I was instantly smitten but he hated me." Bella smiled as Nessie's eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes, "I did not." Bella gave me a look, one I couldn't refuse, "Maybe a little." she hardened her stare, "Ok…fine…a lot." I mumbled.

"Why?" Renesmee said shocked, "I can't picture it, you guys are inseparable, I cant imagine such a thing."

"As you know, your mother was human when we met…even though I had worked very hard to fit in with humans, to embrace our way of life, being vegetarians…your mother came along and I instantly had trouble…" Ummm I thought of how to put this…

"Your father wanted to kill me." Bella said with a smile.

"Bella…honestly." I looked at her with wide eyes. I glanced at Renesmee hoping she wasn't frightened. I should have known, she laughed instead. "That doesn't upset you?" I asked curiously.

She chuckled again, "No…its funny."

"I should have known better." I said dismissive, "You're are just like your mother, she wasn't afraid either."

Now both my girls were laughing at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway…" I continued, "I was instantly drawn to her, not just her blood but her…mind…or her lack of it."

Bella smacked me gently and I laughed, "You know already I can't read her thoughts, well it was the same in her human life as well. It fascinated me and I couldn't understand it. It had never happened to me. I was obsessed with trying to figure it out. To figure her out and why I was so drawn to her."

Renesmee smiled, "Aww daddy…"

I would have blushed if I could.

"And I was obsessed simply with him…period." Bella giggled. "Your father was the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. His mystery…was enough to drive me crazy."

I reached my arm around my love and cuddled her into me.

"So…what happened? How did you find out he was a vampire? How did you know you were in love? When did you get married? Did the family like mom? Did grandpa Charlie like you?"

Bella and I chuckled as the questions came spilling out. I looked at Bella as she lifted her shield, _sounds familiar right? All of our 20 questions when we first met. _I simply nodded and leaned in kissing her temple.

"From the beginning…your mother found out I was a vampire because she is too perceptive for her own good."

"He didn't hide it well…" Bella said matter of fact, "He did inhuman things to save me…you see sweetie, you think your father is protective of you? I understand more than you know. He spent his whole existence trying to keep me safe and out of trouble."

"It was a full time job…your mother wasn't as…graceful…" I said with a smile, "As she is now."

Bella looked at me with that look again and Nessie laughed out loud. "You guys are hysterical…were you always like this?"

I shrugged, "I guess so but back then we were a lot more serious."

"Back up…" Bella said circling her finger, "Your father was much much more serious." she deepened her voice.

"More serious…geez, that's hard to imagine too." Nessie raised her eyebrows at me.

"Funny…anyway…I knew I loved your mother from the start, once I realized my attraction to her was much more than predatory, she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I had waited a long time for her, over 100 years and I instantly wanted to make her my wife…but she refused at first." now it was Bella's turn to glare at me for telling Renesmee something like that.

Bella groaned frustrated, "I was 18 years old, marriage at that age was almost unheard of anymore and my parents failed attempt at marriage at such a young age made me think twice." she justified.

I nodded, "That is true, I had waited a century for her but she…hadn't."

"So momma…what changed your mind?"

Bella looked down nervously, I knew she was thinking of what to say, she couldn't tell our daughter she agreed to marry me because then I would have sex with her. _I little help honey would be great_, she thought. "Yeah…what made you change your mind love?" I said with a smirk.

Bella's mouth dropped, _you are in so much trouble later. _I would hold her too that. She suddenly got a guilty smirk, "Well you see sweetie, your father was a…" _tease_…she said to herself.

I interrupted, "We both had figured out that we couldn't live without one another…also…we agreed on changing your mother into a vampire once we were married, it was part of our agreement, I would be the one to change your mom and she had to marry me." I exhaled in my head, it was true, I hadn't lied, the sex was just added on.

Bella nodded in agreement as Nessie's mind worked a mile a minute. I was having trouble keeping up. She had wondered what we were like then, what we did together, how different Bella had been as a human but the main question that stabbed at me was exactly what we had left out.

She hesitated and swallowed hard looking at me first then her mother, "Ummm…" _dad please don't freak out. _She spoke to me through her mind and I knew it was coming. "Well…obviously you were human when I was born…when did you…"she closed her eyes, poor thing, little did she know our story wasn't that exciting considering I made Bella wait until we were married.

I took a deep breath saving her from saying the words, I personally didn't want to hear the word escape her lips, "We waited to get physical until we were married Ness…You were conceived on our honeymoon." there…no harm done, "We expect you to do the same." I couldn't help myself.

"Edward!" Bella barked, I knew the tone, she was upset with me.

"What your father means is, sex is the ultimate expression of love. It is something that you should not decide lightly, your virginity."

"Virtue." I smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Fine…virtue…is something you should hold proud of. You can't have it back. When you meet your meant to be, you will know and you will know when the time is right…after marriage isn't a rule."

"Yes it is." I added.

"No…its not." she gave me a stern look. "But…we do expect you to think of the person as someone as special as that." _I don't want our daughter to decide to get married at 17 or 18 years old just to have sex._ She said sternly. Even in her mind it sounded like a hiss and as if it was spoken through her teeth. "Do you understand?" she said nicely concluding the sex talk I was obviously pushed out of.

Nessie nodded and gave her a smile, "I'm proud of you dad…you didn't yell, you didn't growl or hiss once. Huh…I am shocked. Could Mr. Edward Cullen be growing up?"

And just like that my little girl disappeared and turned into a teenager again. I shook my head. As she got up. "Oh Nessie, one last thing." she turned to face me.

_Damn spoke too soon. _I ignored that comment, "When you start school tomorrow, you will notice boys and they will most definitely notice you. We have rules in this house and we expect you to follow them. We also have a enormous secret to keep. I just want to make sure that you understand, being around humans all the time is difficult sometimes, even though you will blend in better than we ever could. You mustn't show your gift to anyone, so watch your touching. We are not your parents to outsiders, Grandpa and grandma adopted you. Your aunts and uncles are your siblings."

Renesmee nodded, she understood, they had all established the back story. Unfortunately Bella and I were left out of it. Which made us both sad. I knew it bothered Bella more that she wouldn't be able to be Nessie's mother in public and I could tell it bothered her even more than she let on. But it went along with the simple fact that All three of us looked the same age. And even if Bella and I were to attend high school with the family, which Alice was sure of, Bella would still be left out. Renesmee and I looked too much alike to not be actually related. She would have to be my sister. She actually probably could pass as my twin sister, if we wanted to start out younger. We could pull off 16, sophomores, freshman would be cutting it, not so much for Bella or Ness but for the rest of them, especially Rosalie and Emmett. "Are you sure you wouldn't like your mother and I to join you? It would be fun." I had too do it again, I am evil, and how I knew was I felt Bella's eyes blacken and burn into the side of my face. I didn't look at her. If I did, I would take it back.

Renesmee eyed her mother guiltily. There was something Bella didn't know. Alice had told her when they were shopping that her mother wanted to attend school too, but that Bella refused for her. The guilt was eating away at her, she had been thinking about it since she got home. Bella would be furious with Alice if she knew, if only for a little while. I did know that Alice's intention's were to feel her out more though, to get her real opinion on having us at school after seeing the vision.

"Ah…" her heart raced and she began to breathe heavier. "Well…"

"Sweetie…ignore your father at this moment…have fun…enjoy school and we are always here for talks like this or if you have any problems or questions about school or about anything…ok?"

Renesmee was relieved. "Thanks." she leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek. Oh well I tried.

"Goodnight daddy." she leaned into me.

I closed my eyes as I embraced her, my baby…growing up. I hated it. "I love you." I murmured. "Don't have too much fun though."

She laughed as she pulled away from me, "I think you forget how protective aunt Rose and uncle Em are of me. I don't think any boys will want to talk to me if I have him walking by me. Don't worry dad, you can trust me. They will look out for me."

"I am counting on it."

"Of course you are." she said matter of fact. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." If she only knew the pull she had on me. It hadn't taken her mother nearly as long to figure out that she was hard to deny. I prayed daily she wasn't as perceptive, but something told me she wasn't far behind. And then she yawned. She reminded me so much of her mother. I couldn't miss Bella as a human, because every time I looked at Nessie, I saw her. "Night." she called out. "Oh and by the way…" she turned in the door way, "Our sex talk isn't over, I still want to know why the hell all of you are so damn noisy at night and why you two and Uncle Em and Aunt Rose have had 5 new beds since we moved here. Is it a contest?" she smirked at us. "I think you forget, my hearing may not be as good as yours but I am pretty sure the whole neighborhood hears it…night." she was positively a smart ass. She may have gotten that from me. Damn. I looked at Bella and smiled. She looked embarrassed and she bit down on her lip.

"We'll make something up when that topic comes back up, I mena how much could she really know?" I added.

She looked at me and finally smiled, "You are not off the hook. You are in trouble and after 20 minutes so Ness can settle to sleep, its on." she loved closer to me.

"20 minutes? She already knows." I pulled her forcefully to my lap. She giggled as I once again went after her neck, sucking and nibbling gently.

I heard footsteps outside our room, I figured it was one of my siblings, definitely Vampire steps. I didn't stop kissing Bella moving her to her back on the bed and hovering over her. "So I am a tease am I? You haven't seen me in full torture mode yet…I think its about time." I whispered hungrily starting to unbutton Bella's blouse at the same time, I smiled feeling Bella tug on my button and zipper.

We smiled mid kiss, "Two can play at that game. I think torture is your punishment for all that time you played hard to get. I bet I win." I growled as she flashed her plans in her mind, she was naughty, extremely sexy and all mine.

I heard a sigh, _Edward…son…get dressed…I need to speak with you and Bella at once. _I sighed and looked toward the door. _Bad timing Carlisle_.

"What is it?" she whispered to me.

"It's just Carlisle." I looked down at Bella and she flashed a mischievous smile at me, she seemed to care about the interruption as much as I did, her breasts were exposed now and for a moment I totally forgot about my father on the other side of the door, I went in again. Passionately kissing my wife like I hadn't seen her in weeks, Bella let a quiet moan escape her lips as I thrusted into her painfully slow taking her soft peaks in my hand, I needed friction even though we were still clothed from the waist down.

Carlisle cleared his throat, _shit…I remembered now_, "Bella and Edward." he said stern now. "Now please. I am sure you don't want me barging in right now, so I suggest…"

Bella pushed me off first, I flopped onto my stomach and groaned, what could be so important? Bella opened the door quickly, "I am sorry dad." she gave him a apologetic smile and it took Carlisle a minute longer than it would have taken me to melt. Her smile had him but dad sealed the deal.

He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled back. _I apologize Edward, I knew you hadn't gotten far enough for me to feel guilty about interrupting. _I pushed myself up and sat back on my arms, "Everything alright?"

"Yes…follow me, we should discuss this in my office. His eyes focused on the cracked wall to the right of him. He shook his head and smirked. Then his eyes found Bella and I was positive he was blushing, with no color coming through. He continued to shake his head as he turned, "You two…are thoroughly 17 and 18 years of age." _Have Bella fix her buttons and meet me in my office_. He said already down the hall.

We looked at each other and smiled, I looked down at her chest and chuckled, I got up standing in front of her pressing my nose against hers. "You definitely got the speed, but we will have to work on your accuracy." I leaned out admiring her handy work.

She followed my gaze and jumped seeing she had missed numbered them all. The middle one slightly pulling showing just a little skin underneath. "Oh man." she whined and began re-buttoning her shirt.

I laughed again, she was so cute…well more than that but her actions were of cuteness. "Come on love, let's get this over with so we can come back and take over where we left off." I took her hand in mine and led the way to our father's office.

_So how are you liking it? I actually have the next chapter nearly finished already so if I get a good amount of reviews I will post it quickly. Next chapter we will find out what was so important that Carlisle had to interrupt the lemons. And we will go in a bit more with maybe where this story is going. I hope you like the Cullen's living life and how Edward is reacting to his teenage daughter. Please review and let me know, what you hate, what you like…I am all ears. This is my first Twilight story so I am a bit insecure, I am not as comfortable writing it as I am with Beverly Hills 90210. Probably because I have been watching that show for so many years I know them inside and out. So please help me get an idea if I am pulling it off or not. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 The Cullen Addition (EPOV)  
_**

Carlisle was already sitting in his chair behind his desk. He stood as we walked in and held his hand out to the two waiting seats opposite him. "I do sincerely apologize for my rudeness and interupption but it's important." He smiled looking back and forth between us. "I have to thank you Bella, I haven't seen Edward this youthful and…happy in a long time. These 7 years with you have been a blessing, now that Renesmee is almost grown, it must be fun to act your human age."

Carlisle must be feeling sentimental, he had expressed his gratitude to Bella already, years ago. "It's my pleasure." she said sweetly as we glanced at each other. Our stares caused us to voluntarily take a deep breath as we got caught up in our "mood" again. A humanly clear of the throat coming from Carlisle brought our attention back to him.

"Also Edward, I commend you on the way you handled Nessie during the…talk earlier." Carlisle gave us a smile, "We had bets you would break something…thank you…I won, Esme thanks you too."

I shook my head, "Emmett and Jasper?" and rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

"Well again your confidence in me is more than I probably deserve as usual." I squeezed Bella's hand, "Is this what was so important?" I knew it wasn't but didn't know why he was stalling.

"No…there is no need to be alarmed or anything but we have had some news come to us from our friends in Denali. Kate and Garrett called while you were talking to Nessie and I thought it best to fill you in."

"Are they alright?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yes all is well…I know you are aware of the situation with Huilen and Nahuel. He has been adjusting without his aunt fine and adjusting to the lifestyle beautifully." I was glad to hear this. Huilen was Nahuel's mother's sister who had raised him since birth. Nahuel had become close to us and the Denali coven, we really wanted to learn about Renesmee as much as possible and he just fit in so perfectly with us all. Huilen had been killed and left Nahuel alone. At Garrett and Kate's wedding, they had chatted with Nahuel a great deal. They had really taken a liking to him before and had asked if he would like to live with them? Nahuel gladly accepted and this was the first I had heard of his time there.

"Well that is good to hear Carlisle I had been wondering how our friend was adjusting, we should invite him down soon. He hasn't seen Renesmee in a long time; I bet they would get along great." I said with a smile.

"Well…actually that's what brings you here. In Denali, the nearest high school is four towns over. Kate and Garrett are thinking about relocating here. They thought it would be a good idea to be close to us and Renesmee, since they are isolated; they want Nahuel to feel comfortable and experience life, after hearing Nessie was attending school, Nahuel asked if he could attend with her. Our lifestyle is what bonds us and they know he will be in good hands with us so close. Esme and I told them it was no problem at all for Nahuel to stay with us until they can get situated here and we are all excited to have him. We owe much more than loyalty to them for helping us."

"Nahuel…living here…that's great." Bella said excitedly. "Renesmee will be excited to have a friend in school that isn't her aunt or uncle."

"My thoughts exactly Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"So why the talk Carlisle, didn't you want to get everyone's opinion in the matter?" I was confused. Hid thoughts hadn't revealed anything to me yet.

"They know, they were present when Kate and Garrett called but really this meeting has more to do with Bella."

"Me?" Bella asked innocently.

"Well see…Nahuel is half vampire and half human as you well know, and he does fine in the presence of both. But high school will be new to him and it would help if…"

"Oh I see." Bella said with a deep breath, "You want to ask if I mind if Edward attended school…to keep an eye out on him, to make sure he is fitting in."

I looked at Carlisle reading his thoughts; _I know you would never go without her. _"Yes Bella, that was my intention, you know…it might do you some good to go too, I know it gets boring and with everyone in school there wont be much to do around here. We could always use your help. I am sure everything will be fine, but it would be nice if all of you were there, to make the transition easy on him. You know how kids can be and having a big family already established would make him more comfortable. Also truthfully, as I discussed with Kate and Garrett, it is much more believable to the humans that we are fostering him then them. Already the town knows a little about Esme and I and our extended family. Kate and Garrett could pass for high school students themselves. It was just more believable, you understand right?"

Bella nodded her head, "What about Nessie? She isn't going to like Edward and I there. I honestly don't mind attending school or if Edward wants to attend without me but I don't want to upset Ness."

"I'm not going without you love." I just didn't feel comfortable with it. It wasn't that big of a deal and Bella had nothing to worry about but what was the fun in going back to school if she couldn't go with me? I didn't like the idea of spending most days without her.

"I understand your concern and that's why Ness and the rest of them are downstairs waiting for the family meeting. I just wanted to fill you in before we told her the change of plans." Carlisle gave Bella a sympathetic smile. I gave her a reassuring nod and after a few moments she agreed.

Moments later we were all sitting around the dining room table, our family meeting spot. We all sat around as Carlisle stood at the head of it. He began filling everyone in about the addition to our family, repeating himself mostly because it was new to Renesmee. She seemed excited Naheul would be there and was looking forward to having him around. Then Carlisle hit her as gently as possible with the news.

"What?" she raised her voice and stood up, "this is your doing." she looked at me, it wasn't a question, "You just want to hover and watch every move I make." I prayed to myself for my sweet 7 year old daughter to come out but it looked like the sassy teenager wasn't going anywhere. I hated her to be angry with me. It made my non beating heart ache.

"I didn't have anything to do with this…I promise." I murmured sadly, it hurt me a great deal that she assumed I had something to so with this. I felt Bella's hand squeeze my leg under the table and it instantly calmed me.

"Nessie…baby, our intention is not to make you angry or uncomfortable; we will stay out of your way. And neither your father nor I had anything to do with the change of plans."

"They are right sweetie; I just filled them in minutes ago. I wanted to make sure they were okay with it before anything was decided." Carlisle chimed in, his voice was always so calming.

"And let me guess, they are both okay with it?" she huffed.

"Nessie…Nahuel has never attended an actual classroom before like you. His aunt home schooled him and he is both excited and nervous about it. Surely you can understand where his emotions are at. We just thought that if you guys were all together it would make the transition easier…that's all." Carlisle tried to explain, Nessie was less likely to give him attitude than Bella or I.

"Whatever." she whispered, tears had started to form in her eyes but her thoughts were more angry than sad. I wondered why she was so against me being there. It wasn't Bella at all. She rather liked the idea of her being there, but me…I was a different story. It made me think what the talk had to do with all of this. Could Nessie be thinking about boys already? Did she know I wouldn't stand for it and since I could hear what everyone was thinking including herself that she was less likely to keep the secret if she was to find herself interested in someone? Then my thoughts moved to Jacob, he wouldn't be happy about this and then a smile crept across my lips unintentionally and I hadn't noticed until Bella scorned me. _Edward Cullen…stop that now. Can you at least act like you aren't enjoying this?_

"Sorry baby." I spoke quickly and quietly and I was sure only Bella heard me.

Renesmee plopped back down on the chair, "So let me guess…Edward is my brother?" she said it almost disgusted, "I know your loving this…Edward." She said my name in the most hideous tone I have ever heard come out of her mouth. "Being able to control me and what I think or don't think, you do it to mom, well I am not mom, I won't let you control me, I'm an adult, I can do what I want!" She glared at me and then I was angry. This attitude and disrespect had to stop. Honestly I thought she would be the death of me, now I knew and if she kept this up, I may actually kill her myself, figuratively of course. I was about to reprimand her but to my surprise Bella did.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…don't you take that tone with your father." I was speechless and proud and weirdly turned on, "We know life around here can be crazy, we know the back story takes some getting used to, do you think I enjoy that fact that I can't act like your mother in public? When we are at home…address us like your parents and we deserve respect. This attitude has got to stop, you want to be human? I have no problem grounding you for all of eternity. If you want us to treat you like an adult than start acting like one, the only thing I see here is a spoiled little brat." Renesmee stared at her mother in disbelief, her lips quivered and tears streamed down her face.

"Well fine…I hate this…I hate both of you." Nessie screamed standing up and stomping her foot like a child.

_Oh my god Edward, what have I done? _Bella thought. I could feel the silent tearless sobs trying hard not to escape. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Renesmee…go to your room. We will figure out the back story and fill you in." I tried to speak as calmly as possible. Her lip was still quivering and her thoughts were blank, I think she was as shocked as the rest of us at Bella's outburst, which in my opinion and the minds of everyone sitting at that table was entirely justified.

Renesmee sat there staring at us, "I…" she wanted to apologize.

"Renesmee." I said more sternly; "Upstairs...now!" my voice was deep and had a growl behind it. I couldn't control it, I was angry but I also ached as I watched her turn in tears and flee from the dining room.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. The whole family stared at her in disbelief. "I don't know where that came from." Bella whispered mortified. She began to get up, "I should talk to her." Bella's voice was shaking, her shield was still down and she was disgusted at her own behavior, not Nessie's.

I got up quickly stepping in front of her. I placed my arms around her waist, "No…let her think about what she did."

"Edward, I hurt her feelings, I called her a brat, she said…she hated us." Bella had was crying, tearless or not I never forgot the look. I felt a rush of happiness wash over us and I knew Jasper was trying, but it wasn't seem to be helping much over the initial hit. I was about to let her go, because again I couldn't deny that heartbroken expression when Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella sweetie, Edward is right…she needs to know she can not speak to her father like that, to any of us like that. She is bright child and outspoken, but she is passionate and caring, she will figure it out, she is acting normally, teenagers have tantrums, you did the right thing."

"I agree." Rosalie added, "Bella honey, she was being a brat. If I ever talked to my father like that I would have gotten slapped."

"Love, you were not wrong, she was acting spoiled and spiteful and there is no excuse for what she said, if you hadn't said something, I would have." I looked around the table and everyone nodded quickly. "Let her think about her actions." I lovingly placed the back of my fingers to her cheek, running across her jaw.

Bella hesitated and stared into my eyes. I could see the pain and guilt but after a moment she quietly nodded and moved from my embrace, sitting back down at the table.

The mood was indeed different then. Things hadn't been that serious in our home in a long time. No one spoke and for the moment I blocked their thoughts. I knew they were trying to block them too.

"Well…we should discuss the back story, of course everyone will be a Cullen but the need for more of a story will always be warranted." Carlisle continued, "You can choose to keep your maiden names if you wish. I don't mind either way, but I know it gets difficult for all of you when you're with your mates. did send over everyone's documents, it will be a day or so before Nahuel has any sort of identification. All of you are enrolled except Bella and Edward. I will make a call to principle Dregs in the morning so they will be expecting you. Go ahead and go to the office tomorrow morning and work out the classes and such." Carlisle took a deep breath looking at Bella as she looked at her hands in her lap, then he eyed me, _It's part of being a parent Edward, she wont be mad at you or Bella forever, she did the right thing, please tell her so for me._

"So I guess that's all, Naheul will be here tomorrow afternoon, he won't be attending the first day but maybe that's better, you all know how hard the first day is, the looks, the thoughts." He looked at me, "It will give you a chance to handle it and hopefully it won't be overwhelming to Naheul. Does anyone have any questions?" he looked at the somber faces, "Ok well, whoever is going to hunt should go. Esme and I will go when you return so someone is here for Nessie." Carlisle held out his hand to Esme and she took it and they walked away.

I stared at Bella as she slowly stood up. I didn't notice the rest of my family staring, even though their thoughts were exploding, shocked, nervous, concerned about Nessie, and concerned more for Bella. All of us were from another time. We didn't speak to our parents the way Nessie had. Like Rosalie had said, if we did there would have been huge consequences. Most of us grew up in a time where hitting and harsh discipline was enforced, normal even. To us, what Bella had done was customary, to Bella, it seemed to be the worse thing to do. Bella wasn't a difficult teenager, besides the craziness she had got in because of me. But over all she didn't talk back to Charlie or Renee. Her mother had treated her like a friend and not a parent and I had seen the same relationship developing between Renesmee and Bella. There was a difference, Bella was taking care of us, not the other way around.

"Bella honey…you should hunt, we all will, it will be better if all of us have control when we arrive at the high school." I said as I grabbed her hand. She looked down at it and then met my gaze. She didn't say anything she just gave me a nod. She was quiet and reserved and I hated it. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose got up and moved toward the window. Everyone was looking at Bella, almost waiting for her to do something, say something. She was like a zombie.

_Dude Edward…do something…she looks dead…no pun intended_. Emmett thought.

_She will be ok Edward…she is just sad I think, she will be better after a good hunt._ Alice said chipper.

_Bella was right in yelling at Nessie and for calling her brat. She has to remember, she is like a child to all of us, we all love her and she gets whatever she wants. We all know it Edward it was only a matter of time before it caught up. We all need to realize, even though we love her more than life, she can't always get away with everything. _Rosalie said in honesty. She was right but she was one of the people that always gave her what she wanted, even if bella and I said no, so I took it with a grain of salt.

Bella stepped up to the window, I joined her on the ledge, I reached down to take her hand. I held it but she never grasped back, instead she leaped from the window, landing silently with both feet and ran to catch up with Alice. My thoughts and anger that I felt with Nessie disappeared for the moment and I wondered what was wrong with Bella. Was she upset at me? I quickly caught up with the group, most had fanned out. I saw Bella's attention focus east and I knew she was stalking her prey. I took a whiff as the wind moved past and caught the stench of the grizzly about a mile southeast. I hated to watch Bella hunt things such as bears. Old habit I guessed, he wouldn't hurt her but it was just easy to worry about her. I saw Emmett's head turn and Bella raised her eyebrows at him, a challenge? Maybe a hunt was all she needed?

Bella was off silent and quick, some of her newborn strength had subsided but she was still stronger than the other girls. I watched almost humorously, ignoring the number of elk Jasper and Alice had found, Bella had the bear in sight, she noticed him before Emmett had a chance and while it registered to him she sprung, jumping to his back.

_Damn it_, Emmett cursed to himself. He huffed as a line of obscenities ran out of his mouth quietly, he wanted that grizzly. I smiled and shook my head but then something happened that I had never seen from Bella. The bear swatted at her, missing her but then jerked and Bella went flying off of his back, hitting a tree. Emmett was quick as he jumped before the bear had even registered he threw Bella off. With a swift jerk the bear's neck cracked and Emmett sunk his teeth in as the bear fell to his side.

I ran to Bella. I knew she wasn't hurt, but again it was habit. She huffed as she got up and brushed down the front of herself glaring at Emmett.

Emmett lifted his head, running the back of his hand across his mouth wiping the blood away, "Want some?" he said feeling badly.

Bella shook her head, and huffed again, "Ass." she said almost so quietly I didn't know if anyone heard. If Emmett had he didn't care.

"Fine…suit yourself." Emmett shrugged and continued to drain the enormous male.

"Bella?" I tried to reach for her seeing she was upset but she pulled away.

"I am just going to go back to the house Edward, I am not in the mood to hunt I guess." she said calmly without eye contact.

"Bella…love, you really should hunt." I tried to explain, "You haven't been around human blood as long as we have. High school will be hard enough for all of us, especially since it has been years since any of us attended. It will take some getting used to to build our tolerance up again, it will make it easier if you have fed." I tried to explain but she just stared at me.

"Fine." she breathed out and just within an instant she ran.

I looked at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose utterly confused. I knew she was upset with what had happened to Renesmee but why was she upset with me?

_I don't know what's wrong with her Edward…maybe you should go after her_. Alice thought.

Almost as though the others heard Alice which I know they hadn't, they had their opinions too.

_Just leave her be…let her hunt and have some time alone_. Rosalie thought sternly.

_She'll be okay Edward_. Jasper gave me a small comforting smile.

I looked in the direction Bella had went and took off. Rosalie was probably right but I didn't want to be away from her, I wanted to comfort her and understand why she was angry with me. I followed her scent a few 100 yards north and stopped as I found her sitting on a log. A drained mountain lion lay to the right of her. I was impressed. She knew I was there but didn't turn to look at me. As I slowly walked behind her my head tilted as she sat quietly.

"Looks like your finding all of our favorites tonight." I said lightly.

She was silent.

I continued to walk closer to her, "Bella." I whispered placing my hands on her shoulders from behind. I gently started kneading them and I felt her relax. "Please talk to me my love…this is torture."

"It's nothing." she whispered.

I moved in front of her, kneeling to the ground so I was eye level. I placed my hands on her knees spreading them lightly so I could move between them and get closer to her, "Are you angry with me?" my hand found the back of her head making her look at me.

She stared into my eyes and shook her head.

I traced the contours of her face as she looked at me. Running my fingers across her lips, "You have to stop being mad at yourself for what happened in the house. You were just being a mother…and you are a damn good one." my voice hitched deeper at the end. I hadn't meant to and it sounded more harsh but I was serious, she was.

"I just feel horrible, not entirely for yelling at her, she had it coming but I guess…" Bella looked down, "I guess I am hurt she feels so strongly about us going. Do you think she is embarrassed by us?" she asked.

I sighed, "No…and to be honest honey, she wasn't upset you were going…it was me."

Bella tilted her head at me sadly, "Why you and not me?"

I shrugged sorrowfully, "I don't know exactly, I assumed it was because I was stricter than you, more protective. She has no problem with you going. She considers you both a mother and a best friend." I smiled at her to try and encourage her to cheer up. She didn't buy it.

"Well that doesn't make me happy, I didn't like how she talked to you." Bella placed her hand on my cheek. Her fingers grazed down it, she stopped at my chin and gently pulled it to her. She kissed me softly, running her tongue delicately across my lips parting them before meeting tenderly with mine. My hand found the small of her back and jerked her toward me, deepening the kiss. Vampires have really short attention spans. Your memory and mind is endless, your senses are strong and precise, but with hearing and sight, comes touch and other sensations. They are heightened too. The sparks and electricity that Bella and I had when she was human had also heightened and it was easy to lose focus and get caught up with it. As it was for anything we did, hunting, arguing and sex. The relationships that my family had with each other were very human and attached. It's what set us aside from others of our kind. Meeting Bella had made me get in touch with my human emotions and as I kissed her I began to think about what Renesmee said. About controlling her and controlling her mother. I pulled away and looked down thinking about the way Bella had looked at my hand when a grabbed it, I was gentle but she pulled away. I was old fashioned, men and women were not equal like they were now. I didn't mean any harm or sexism by the way I treated my wife but part of me questioned if Bella thought that way. I suddenly became sad and wondered if Renesmee had noticed my actions or if Bella had confided in her. Of the little time I was human, I remembered my mother and father. I remembered my father worshipped the ground my mother walked on. He supported her with his love and money and took care of her and my needs as best as he could. I was taught to be respectful to women, to shower them with presents and love and to take care of them. It was customary as a man to take care of his woman. But I realized Bella had grew up in a time when woman were independent. They had careers and didn't just stay home taking care of the kids, making sure the laundry was done and there was dinner on the table. She had never shown any sort of anger towards me for the way I treated her but…I still couldn't stop thinking about it.

"What is it?" she whispered leaning her forehead against mine as she closed her eyes.

I shook my head, I didn't want to upset her more. "Nothing…are you done? I should hunt but if you want to go back, I could just meet you home when I'm finished?" I tried to ask her politely and not make it sound as though I was telling her what to do.

She looked at as if she was trying to read my mind. Knowing she couldn't I just smiled lightly at her and kissed the tip of her nose. After a few moments she sighed.

"Alright." she agreed. "Alice will probably want to discuss my outfit." she forced a smile and a joke.

I forced a laugh as well. I concentrated on Alice and saw she was already going through our closet. "Your shield isn't your only gift sweetheart. She is wondering if you will go out for cheerleader with her and has already picked three choices for you ." I smiled.

"Great." Bella rolled her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me again. "There is another mountain lion 3 miles to the west. And a black bear." She raised her eyebrows to me. Her senses were so on point tonight, I had been too preoccupied with her to notice. I nodded and gave her a smile, kissing her deeply one last time before she got up.

"See you at home." I said as I watched her walk away.

She smiled at small smile at me. I knew she was still upset but she was putting up a good front. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to get the direction of the lion. My mind was all over the place thinking about Renesmee and Bella. I had to hunt, high school was like a Vampire's dream. Surrounded by young humans. They smelled sweet and potent. It was one thing to go into to town and come across them in passing, it was another to be surrounded by them, confined to closed classrooms. Just thinking about it made me thirsty. Putting aside my concerns of my two girls, I picked up the lion in the area and sprung to take her down. At this point both the lion and the black bear were going to be mine tonight, just thinking about the thoughts I would have to endure tomorrow with Bella and Renesmee. I had already caught glimpse of what Alice had picked out for Bella to wear. I was going to have to behave and not let my temper get the best of me.

_So what is everyone thinking? I know there has been an absence of Jacob and I don't mean there to be. He will most definitely be part of this story. He will actually be in the next chapter, I just didn't really know how to fit him into this but he will be back. Please tell me what you're thinking, review review review and thanks for reading ;P Also do you guys think it would be smart to change the rating to Teen? I feel when its rated M that it doesn't get read as much and even though my stories do contain sex it is rarely smut filled. Just wanted an opinion. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Working It Out **_

_**RPOV  
**_

My mother had never spoke to me that way. My family had never looked at me that way. I was ashamed of myself but still there was a part of me that was still angry. I looked at myself in the mirror, finding flaws that I couldn't change. My family had always told me had beautiful and special I was but they were my family. They were suppose to say that. I felt inadequate compared to them, different. Then my thoughts went back to my parents, they may not know, but they were everything to me. The part of me that wanted to grow up and move out and be on my own was small compared to the part that was so attached to them it was anything but normal especially to other human teenagers, but it was all I knew. I let my emotions get the best of me. I was so upset at the fact that my father would be present and in the mind of everyone around me in school I lashed out and then made them mad me. I made my sweet, caring mother, angry. I took a deep breath and finished my human moment. Brushed my teeth and combed my hair, washed my face, the normal things I did before bed.

As I opened the bathroom door, I looked at the doorway to my parents room. I wanted to apologize to them. I didn't want to go to sleep knowing my parents, who didn't sleep, would be in there thinking about what I had done. Then I knew my parents and I didn't want to interrupt their nighttime activities either. They thought I was young and naïve but I watched movies, I heard my family, I knew about sex, at least the anatomy part. The things I didn't understand was the emotions of it all not the science. I turned to Alice in passing as she made her way to her bedroom.

"You ok?" she said lightly setting her hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed hard feeling embarrassed by my outburst again, I shook my head and looked toward their door again. "Should I…?"

Alice shook her head, "Tomorrow…get some sleep sweetie, it will all be ok tomorrow." she smiled and I knew she had seen it. There as a time when Alice couldn't see my future but as time went on I became less murky and as long as I was not directly with Jake or my decisions didn't involve him she was able to see me, I had learned quickly to rely on her a lot.

She walked past me and entered her bedroom closing the door behind her. Again I stared at their door, Alice was probably right it probably wasn't a good time to approach them, like I said my parents were probably busy and I already was looking at therapist time, I didn't need something else to discuss. I shook my head smiling to myself and started on my way to my bedroom. Only I heard my parents, it wasn't the noises of grunts and moans and banging, they thought I didn't know about but it was voices. Were they fighting? I walked a little closer to their door, hoping that because they were having a heated discussion their normal vampire senses wouldn't know I was listening. I didn't need to press my ear to their door like a normal teenager would have, my hearing was better than that. So I kept my distance and listened.

"You can not be serious?" my mother yelled.

"Bella…" my father warned.

"Don't Bella me Edward…what is that going to do? You think that will help?"

"I'm sorry I upset you…" my father sounded pained.

I heard my mother take a unnecessary deep breath, "I cant believe we are fighting like this…about this…I thought we were a team…partners."

"We are." my father didn't sound like his normal self. It weirded me out a little. But then again, I had never heard them argue, bicker and joke maybe but never fight.

There was silence and I had wondered what had happened, had they made up? Typically my mother or father could look at the other and make it okay. Did they know I was listening and now they were having a private discussion in their minds? I decided to retreat to my room. It pained me to know that my parents were fighting because of me. It made me feel worse and it was all my fault. As I closed my bedroom door behind me they started again.

"A motorcycle? I cant even look at you right now." I heard my mother say. My ears did perk up with the word though.

"You can't buy your daughters acceptance Edward, it doesn't work that way, I wont allow it, you can not give into her every time you have a fight. I meant what I said downstairs Edward, that will only make it okay."

I cringed knowing I did behave exactly that way…_Hmmm…a motorcycle would help_. I thought, _damn it, I am a jerk_.

There was silence for several moments again, and I hated it.

"I don't know why I am even arguing about it, tomorrow afternoon there will probably be a shiny new Harley in the garage and nothing I say will matter anyway." My mothers voice was now quieter, almost defeated.

Finally my father spoke.

"Bella…do you think I am controlling?" he asked and with his angelic voice it was soft and worried. If I wasn't listening, I may not have even noticed or heard it.

_Oh shit_

My mother didn't answer at first, which scared me. I was obviously the reason he was thinking this. My stupid big mouth.

"I don't understand." my mother said equally as soft.

"Do you feel like I control you? Tell you what to do? Don't let you think for yourself?"

Again nothing.

"No...but" she said finally. "Honey…"

I heard my parents door open and slam closed. I dropped to my bed. I did this. I got up quickly and looked out the window. All I saw was the streak of my father running into the woods. The small dry sobs came from my mothers room. It pulled out my beating heart and I started to cry. Then I heard my aunt Alice, comforting her.

"Will he come back Alice?" my mother whispered. "Please tell me he will come back."

"Of course he will come back…don't be silly Bella…he's Edward…he's overreacting, he's being a big baby." my aunts voice was calm.

"He feels guilty." my uncle Jasper chimed in. "He feels as though you and Ness have discussed his ways with each other and not him, he thinks maybe you are unhappy, I got that as soon as you said he would get the motorcycle anyway."

"That's ridiculous." my mother said, he voice broke and I knew she was still crying. "I love Edward, I love my life. I love everything about him, he isn't controlling, its just the way he is, the age he comes from. He's…my whole life…my soul."

I shook my head, this was all my fault. Why did I have to say anything at all? I wiped my face quickly as I heard tapping on my window. I saw Jacob wink at me and I rushed to open my window and let him in. "What are you doing? You know they will know you are here." I whispered looking at my bedroom door.

"I know…but the one I fear, isn't here." He smirked at me, "I saw your dad streak by me…I heard you crying…what's wrong Ness?" Jacob looked at me with complete concern.

"Oh Jacob." I cried as I threw my arms around him, "My parents…they are fighting because of me…and I said something about my father being controlling and…I told them I hated them." I sobbed, "He took off."

"Shhh…its ok…its ok honey…shhh." Jacob comforted me. I felt him rub my back gently. He was so warm and comforting, he was truly my best friend…my sun…my Jacob. "Oh Nessie, your father is…well he's Edward and your mom is well Bells." he chuckled, "I know not helping, they will be fine…believe me, they have been through worse." he pulled back from our embrace enough to look me, "Your parents Ness…are soul mates…this parenting thing its new, they are bound to have disagreements, its normal actually. It's kind of refreshing." Jake smiled, "They were always anything but normal."

"Why do I feel so horrible?" I said leaning into his chest again.

Jacob's smile widened, "Because your human…or at least half." he winked.

I let out a small laugh, "Thank you Jacob…you have always been such a good friend to me."

Jacob's warm hands pushed back my hair, he cocked his head sideways, "You know I love you…I mean look…I risked being one dead mutt just to see if you were ok." he joked and I smiled wide knowing just how right he was. By this time my mother, Alice, Jasper…well everyone must know by now he was there. If they didn't hear us, they definitely would smell him. I thought he smelt good, musky and fresh, like a forest. I don't know what they smelt.

"I should go honey. I'll see you in the morning." he cupped my cheek and I leaned into it not really wanting him to leave. His attention moved to the window.

He looked at me and chuckled again, "Your father is back." he whispered.

I tensed up, crap, now I am really in trouble. "Night Jake." I said quietly, sadly.

"Night my Nessie, sweet dreams." he said before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I took a deep breath and watched him hurl out of my window. I didn't know what I would do without him. My rock…my Jacob.

***

**_EPOV_**

I was going to give him fifteen minutes. I kept telling myself that Renesmee was upset, he was just trying to comfort her…that's all. I thought of all the nights I had spent in Bella's room. Charlie knew nothing and if he had, well now I knew exactly how he would react. I will tell him not to make this a habit and relief washed over me knowing, he wouldn't be able to get away with it as I had. Why hadn't Bella stopped it? Then I thought of Bella which made me take a big unnecessary breath.

As soon as I took off, I had regretted my immature behavior. I just didn't want to fight with my Bella anymore and I was scared at what she would tell me. It was stupid to tell her I was thinking about giving in to Renesmee and getting her a motorcycle. I know it was the point not the actual motorcycle. Bella knew I would do anything for Nessie's approval and I knew Bella was against giving her so much material things. She had been pretty good over the years about it, like when Nessie asked me for a playhouse and Emmett, Jasper and I built her a playhouse, well it was actually a house that she could play in, it was bigger than our cottage. Oops. She loved it though. Her eyes lit up when it was finished, she ran to me throwing her arms around my neck and I picked her up and spun her around. Her soft angelic voice that would ring with beauty said, "I love it daddy…thank you…its perfect." I sighed remembering, Alice, Esme and Rose helped her decorate it. Bella silently fumed but didn't express her anger, I knew she was mad because I knew her but she never said anything. She would never take away from our moment. After she would drop hints and say things about trying not to overly spoil her now and then and I tried…I truly did. Bella hated when I spent money on her but Renesmee loved it, she loved presents and surprises, it was hard for me not to give into her. Bella was right, I caved because I couldn't stand the idea of her being angry with me. Her disappointment and the cruel words she said to me, her thoughts. I wanted to make it better, I wanted to change her mind. I didn't want my Nessie to hate me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the wet dog smell that filled my nostrils. I knew he was close, not only did I smell him but I heard him. I rolled my eyes and was silently thankful he had come out quickly and hadn't made me remove him myself. Him jumping from her window was much more comfortable for everyone cause I would have hurled him out of it. That wouldn't have helped me with Renesmee. I cursed under my breath, "fuck."

"Wow…Edward, I never heard you say that before." Jacob said as he walked through the forest making himself visible. "I am proud."

I glared at him, "Jacob." I said through my teeth.

"Ok…look…I know your mad but I was only there for a moment. I heard her crying…"

"Renesmee was crying?"

"Yeah…but…she is ok. She was upset because she heard you and Bella fighting…"

"Renesmee heard us fighting?"

"Yeah." Jacob looked at me oddly, "What is wrong with you? You always know everything before I do. You didn't hear her thoughts?"

I shook my head and sighed in frustration, "No." I simply answered, I must have blocked out everything. How odd.

"Edward…are you ok?" I looked at him, he seemed surprised at my behavior.

"Jacob…do you think I am controlling?" why I asked him, I had no idea but I felt like as a friend to Bella and now being in love with Ness, maybe he would tell me.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just answer me." I demanded.

He took an uneasy deep breath, "Umm…Ahhh…a little? But…don't get me wrong…I…I don't think you do...I mean I think she likes it...just a little." he concluded his stuttering.

I stared at him, hearing his thoughts he expected me to leash out on him but I didn't want to, "How so?"

Jacob shrugged, "Well…I remember you used to be worse…when Bella was more…fragile…protective may be a better word…but…you sometimes…never mind."

"No Jacob please continue, this is really concerning me. Do you…remember a certain situation?"

"Umm…maybe one…or two?" Why was he turning everything into a question? He was afraid and I was more interested because of it.

"Remember when you and Bella had gotten back together…she told me that you once unhooked the battery in her car so she couldn't come see me." Jacob looked to the ground quickly.

"She told you that?" I was shocked, was anything ours?

Jacob looked at me he swallowed hard, "You didn't want her visiting me during that time…I get it."

"I let her go…I didn't like it but I didn't keep her…"

"You had your sister kidnap her and keep her hostage, forcing me to kidnap her right back from school."

I pursed my lips together trying to keep my growl at bay. This was bringing up trying times, "I was afraid you would hurt her." I said through my teeth.

"You were afraid I would win…you were jealous." he said with too much comfort. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Damn right I was…Jacob…you kissed my fiancé. I never did tell you how inappropriate that was. Whether she asked you or not…she was mine."

"Yours? Really? And now you are wondering if you are controlling?" he gave me a smug look and it took everything I had not to attack him.

I hissed the words, "You watch yourself my friend…I know way to much about you…things that would ruin your chances with my daughter…no matter how much you love her, you cant escape the past." He straightened out quickly knowing I was right.

"Look Edward…that was a long time ago, you did those things for your own reasons, its different now…and I can honestly say that you give Bella whatever she wants. You always have…if she asks something of you, whether you like it or agree with it you always give in to her." he let out a small uncomfortable laugh, "Maybe she has you wrapped around her finger not the other way around…and Nessie will know the past, when the timing is right…I would never keep those secrets from her. I love her sir…if my past is the reason she won't be with me…I would understand but I wouldn't keep it from her."

I decided to change the subject, "Fine…you." I pointed at him and took a step closer, "Stay out of her room."

He stepped back, things had changed so much from the old days, I wasn't sure if it was the simple fact that he was in love with my daughter or if he respected me more…I assumed it was only because of Renesmee because over the years I had gotten to know Jacob, whether I liked it or not and he wasn't the type to coward down for anything. "I will know…Bella will know…the whole family will know if you are in there and you will not only have to answer to me…got it?"

Jacob nodded his head quickly, "Sorr…"

"Don't do it again." I interrupted him.

_Edward come home you big baby…Bella is upset, tomorrow is the first day of school and I have an amazing outfit for her to wear…come make it better, don't ruin this for me. _My focus went to the house hearing Alice's thoughts.

"Go home Jake…I'll see you tomorrow." I said sternly, why did I have to be his father too.

"Alright." Jacob said nicely. I turned to head toward the house but he stopped me, "Umm didn't you sleep in Bella's room like every night, Charlie never knowing…coming after he went to bed…leaving before he woke up?" Jacob smirked at me. _That little shit._

I growled, "I don't sleep…lucky for me." I hissed.

Jacob swallowed hard, "Right…Goodnight." he stuttered and ran into the forest.

I started my way toward the house. I could hear Alice talking to Bella. My mind went to Nessie. She was still crying_…my father is still gone…what did I do?_

I looked up at her window and decided to deal with her first knowing that once I begged Bella to forgive me for being unreasonable and for storming out, I wouldn't want to leave her side. I lunged for her window which was still open from Jacob. I would have to somehow lock that, my mind was getting away from me. With one swift motion I was in her room.

Her back faced me as her sobs stopped, "Jake?" she whispered.

I groaned, "Certainly not and certainly not again." I said sternly. I saw her take a deep breath and sit up.

"I didn't know he would do that…it wont happen again…" Renesmee hurried out.

I walked closer and sat on the edge of her bed. I brought my hand to her cheek, "Nessie honey…I know you are upset of the recent situation involving your mother and I in school…"

"Wait Dad…I shouldn't have said those things. I was being a brat and I didn't mean any of it. I feel horrible you and momma are fighting and if I could take back my behavior I would."

I nodded and gave her a smile, "I know…but you also gave me something to think about. My ways…you know Nessie, you and your mother are my life. The very purpose of my existence. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for both of you. I understand I can be overbearing and protective but its only because I love you so much. If anything were to ever happen to you…"

She reached for my hand, her warm loving hand gripped mine, "Daddy…I know."

I smiled at her fondly, "You have to understand, its hard for me to let go of you, let you grow up. I am thankful that you are healthy and happy, but it isn't fair how fast you have grown. Especially when you look at it from my perspective. Human father's feel the same way about their daughters, but their lifetime isn't as long as ours. You have been the sunshine in our lives for only 7 years. And here you are a women, about to embark on important milestones. You have to cut me a bit of slack, you will always be my little girl."

Her eyes were teary and rich, as I looked into them it took me back, she had her mothers brilliant warm chocolate eyes and even though I would never go back and have Bella be human again, I did miss those eyes. "I give you my word I will stay out of your business as much I can. Different classes, whatever you want. I wont go searching people's minds for you…just know that I am there if there is anything…anything in the world you need." my hand cupped her face, "okay?"

She simply nodded and gave me a smile, her beauty took my breath away. Bella was my life, Nessie was my greatest gift and accomplishment. I slowly stood up and walked to her bedroom door, I turned quickly, "Oh and Ness…no…boys in your room."

I turned only to turn around again, I didn't hear her thoughts yet but I knew they were coming, "That includes werewolves."

She laughed and pulled the covers higher over herself, "Goodnight daddy."

"Sleep well my angel." with that I opened her door silently, turned off her light and closed it behind me. I walked painfully slow to our bedroom. I leaned in the doorway to find my love looking out the window. I knew she had been listening. It took her a second, then she finally slowly turned towards me. Within seconds we closed the distance between us meeting half way.

She threw her arms around my neck and I quickly squeezed her into me. I closed my eyes rubbing my nose into her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. "I am sorry my love." I whispered so low I knew only she heard me. We had a big day tomorrow and I had every intention in showing her just how sorry I was, tomorrow would be hard to pretend she wasn't already my wife.

She sighed a breath of relief into my ear, "I'm glad you're back."

I leaned out from her perfect warm topaz eyes that now matched mine, "In 7 years there hasn't been one night apart from you, or one night we didn't make love to one another, I am not about to start now." I whispered to her and gave her my best crooked smile I knew still dazzled her after all these years. "I am a bit sad however, come tomorrow you will no longer be Mrs. Cullen. I'll have to figure out another way to make everyone else aware that you are mine."

Bella looked at me, she looked like she was thinking hard or considering something, God how I wish I could read her mind all the time. "Drat." she said as she pouted.

"What Bella?"

"I just realized, tomorrow we will be starting high school again, and now I will have to see all the other girls in school want you so badly again but this time…I'll be able to hear their comments and gasps under their breaths. I'm going to have to figure out a way too. Because baby…you are mine." she said with a smirk.

I pressed my lips forcefully against hers, giving myself entirely to that kiss. She knew how much that turned me on. I let out a whimper unintentionally as she pulled away, "By the way I will always be Mrs. Cullen." she smiled.

"Forever and ever." I added kissing her again. I swept her off her feet quickly and lay her in our bed. I had all night to remind her who I belonged too, oh the advantages of my glorious life.

_Next up, the first day of school, some lemons and Nahuel arrives toward the end, how will he adjust? He is more Vampire after all, hes venomous anyway. How will Bella adjust? This will be the first time being around so many humans in closed areas? She adjusted to Vampire life quickly, will anything change? Click that green button and let me know what you are thinking. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony goodness : D**

_**Chapter 5 The Cullen Crest (BPOV)**_

"You have got to be kidding me." I roared holding up the jeans Alice had laid out for me.

"They are hot right now…humor me and try them on." Alice said with a smile. I rarely saw Alice get angry and even with me yelling at her she kept her composure.

"Alice." I sighed, "How am I suppose to breath in these?" They were what she referred to as skinny jeans, they were dark denim and she had picked out a royal blue v-neck sweater to go with it. It was tight and low cut in the front.

She laughed, "Bella honey…that's the beauty in it, you don't have to breath silly." she said keeping her wide grin.

I took a deep breath, I may not have to but it kept me calm. I rolled my eyes at her and quickly changed. I stood in front of her with my arms slightly out, "So…happy now?" I said in a tone with little amusement. The pants were practically painted on me.

"Yes." she said quietly, "Now shoes." she flashed to her closet and pulled out a long box. She handed it to me with a smile.

I opened it and in it laid black suede knee high boots. They had a chunkier heel which I was relieved with and they were actually pretty amazing. My face gave it away, it was surprise that I actually liked them and she caught it right away. "See…I can pick things you like too you know."

I smiled not looking up at her, "Thanks Alice." I sat on the bed and pulled the boots on. I stood up and looked at myself in the full mirror admiring myself. I looked good actually, even sexy.

"My brother will love it." she added as I turned slightly taking a peak at my rounded butt displayed nicely in the tight jeans.

"Your brother will be furious." I commented with a smile, "These jeans make my ass look amazing." I said surprised.

Alice giggled, "Bella when are you going to learn you have a killer body. You always have sweetie, the pants aren't making your ass look amazing…it really is, its about time you dressed like an 18 year old and showed off what other girls would kill for." she raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Now shoo, Nessie's turn…and wear your hair down…an outfit that good, deserves sexy full hair, not messy ponytails."

I continued to look in the mirror and noticed my low neck line, "You think I need a necklace?"

She her smiled widened and she pretended not to hear me or she simply didn't want to answer, "Shoo." she repeated "And send in Nessie…Bella…whatever you do…stay away from Edward." She eyed me and she didn't have to say anything else for me to know she meant it, stay dressed would have been a better assessment, no sex, something along those lines.

I shook my head with a sigh and walked into the hallway and lightly knocked on my daughters door. I slowly opened it and peaked in. "Ness?" I whispered expecting her to be in bed still but to my surprise she stood arms crossed looking out the window.

"You're awake early?" I commented making my way into her bedroom.

She nodded and kept her stare out the window. I could read my daughter easily, "Nervous?" I said with a small smile as I sat on her bed.

"Yeah." she breathed out. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"School will be fine Renesmee, you'll see." I reassured her.

"It wasn't just school that kept me from sleeping well momma." she finally looked at me. She quietly moved toward me and sat beside me. She gazed at the floor and nervously played with her hands. I knew what she wanted to do.

"Renesmee." "Momma" we said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. I brought my hand to her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Momma…I am so so sorry about how I behaved last night. I know I cant take back what I said but believe me I would if I could. I love you and daddy, please know that. I know what you risked to bring me into this world, I have the visuals to remind me. Mom…you…and dad, are the center of my world. I don't know why I acted like such a spoiled brat and I don't know why I said those things…please forgive me…I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me, if any of this family was mad at me."

I knew if tears were possible I would sobbing. "I know baby. I know." I lowered my hand from her face, "You know Ness…you are so special to us. And you have to understand, being a mother was not something I thought much of, I was in love with a vampire." I laughed, "I honestly didn't think it was possible and I didn't mind at the time not having that human experience if it meant being with your father." I smiled as memories came through my mind, "But then there you were. I loved you from the first moment I was aware you were growing inside me. My little nudger, I should have known you would continue to test me and nudge me even when you came out." I winked at her and playfully nudged her arm with mine. "You were something that I never knew I always wanted and I wouldn't have given up being _your_ mother for anything."

I took her hand, "Ness…you have to give us some slack, I don't know what I am doing. One day you're a newborn, then a toddler, then a teenager. When I was changed, everything about me was frozen in time. My personality, my body, my mind…even though I was always mature for my age you have to remember too there are going to be those moments when I may have a teenage melt down as well. You may actually end up more mature than me ." I smirked, "We don't want to ruin your school experience Ness, I want you to experience everything I was lucky enough to experience. The first time I realized I was in love with your dad, our first kiss, the realization that I had met my soul mate, dates, and prom. I want you to trust me with all that stuff when it happens to you. And we both need to realize that our situation though anything but normal will have bumps. I mean look at you, you have grown so fast into this perfect gorgeous woman. It was so fast, your father just wants you to stay his little girl forever. I grew up with love from both my parents, but I was always the adult. I took care of your grandma and grandpa, god knows he wouldn't have even eaten if it wasn't for me." that made her laugh.

"I want to be the mother that I never had. Don't get me wrong Renee was a wonderful mother, but she was my friend mostly. I want to be both. I want to be your best friend and your mother. Someone to guide you and protect you and someone you can confide in. I am sorry sweetie for yelling at you. I know you were upset."

"Oh momma." tears escaped her eyes and she embraced me tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." I whispered into her hair as I gently rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Edward stood at her doorway leaning against the frame. He smiled at us, pride, love and devotion flowing out of his stare.

Renesmee and I pulled away from each other. I lifted my hand to her cheeks again and gently wiped her tears. "Now now…you are all flushed. Alice will dismember me if you come to her all puffy." I joked.

Nessie smiled and looked at her dad, then back at me, "That reminds me, I better get ready. You only start high school once right?" she said sarcastically and it made Edward chuckle.

"Hold on sweetie…I have something for you." Edward looked at my confused face, "For both of you." he finished. He brought two jewelry boxes out from behind his back and handed one to me and one to Renesmee. I looked at him disapprovingly and as I glanced at Nessie she had a huge grin and was already tearing the white bow from the blue box. _Tiffany's…figures._

Edward lifted his eyebrows at me, "You can learn a few things from your daughter." he smiled, "Open it."

I sighed and shook my head as I pulled the ribbon, opened the card and began to read out loud.

_To Mrs. Edward Cullen…my love…my life…my Bella, _

_Thank you for all that you have given me and I'm sorry for not giving this to you years ago. You have been part of us, a part of me for so long. It's been an incredible amazing ride by your side and I can't wait to spend the rest of our eternity together. I love you with every inch of my being._

_Your loving Husband always,_

_E_

Renesmee read her card out loud as well.

_My Nessie,_

_How times flies, you have grown up to be a beautiful and amazing woman right before my eyes. You were a gift from above. A little angel that defied all odds and bound us as a family for eternity. You are our greatest gift and accomplishment. I love you._

_Your over protective at times but truly means the very best…_

_Dad_

I smiled at his cards and gave him a loving stare. His eyes pierced through me and we didn't break it until we heard Nessie.

"Woah…cool." she breathed out. I looked over at the opened box and in it was a smaller more feminine version of Edward and the rest of the Cullen men's arm band. The Cullen crest shined exquisitely in silver from the middle of the band. She quickly fastened it around her wrist and shot up. She ran into Edward's waiting arms and hugged him tightly. "I love it…more than anything. Thank you sooo much." she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome my Nessie. You are officially a Cullen when you head into school today. I know we can be overbearing and we tend to hover but we love you." Edward said as he gently dragged his hand down her head as he cuddled her. The two broke apart and Renesmee turned to me keeping her arm around Edward's waist.

"What did you get momma?" she said with a grin.

I shook my head a bit to focus on my box for the moment. The sweet sentiment of my daughter and her father laid out in front of me was so emotional I had forgotten to open my own. I shrugged lightly and lifted the top to open it. My hand flew over to my still heart as I gasped. There lay my own Cullen crest. Magnificently brilliantly silver, hanging from a delicate silver chain. It was medium in size, bigger than a pendent but not as big as the one Rosalie wore around her neck. I stared down at it, I was so touched and surprised I was speechless.

"Nessie…sweetie…get your butt in here please…you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" Alice's voice rang out from her bedroom.

"Oh yeah." she whispered, "Coming." she called out. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Edward on the cheek, "Thanks again daddy." and then she disappeared into the hallway.

"Do you like it love?" Edward leaned against the frame again and gave me a sexy half smile.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging a bit open. I flung to my feet and closed the distance between us faster than a human could blink. I threw my arms and legs around him in the same instant. I looked deep into his eyes and pressed my lips against his hard. He kissed me without hesitation and then smiled against my lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." he whispered against my mouth.

I pulled away for a moment, "Yes." I whispered and pressed my lips against his again. "Yes." kiss, "yes." kiss kiss, "Yes I love it." I kissed him harder. This time the kiss deepened and I heard him moan into my mouth as his hands gripped my butt as he held me around his waist. With a quick movement we were out of Renesmee's room and into our own. Edward kicked the door closed kissing me urgently. He sat on the bed and kept me straddled in his lap. He broke the kiss for a moment and took the necklace from the box. He lay it on my chest and fastened the back. My eyes studied his as he admired it.

"You have been a Cullen for so long. It dawned on me I hadn't gotten one of these made for you when I went to have one made for Renesmee. I couldn't believe I had not thought of it before. It fits you quite well." Edward smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, "So…do I look like a Cullen now?" I lifted my chin a bit.

He started at me and his eyes turned black. His arms tightened their hold on me and quickly I was lifted and turned as my back hit the mattress, "You have no idea how insanely sexy you look with that on. Also don't think I haven't noticed how your ass looks in these jeans." He kissed me, sweeping his tongue against mine, "I should be furious at Alice, but I can't for the life of me be, I should be thanking her." He kissed down my neck moaning into it, "Maybe a new Porsche is in the cards."

I laughed, "You are going to have to buy her one if you take these jeans off." I giggled until I saw his smoldering eyes, I wanted to ravish him. "You like your crest on me don't you?" I said seductively, "It makes me yours even more, doesn't it?" I pulled his head from my chest that he had been kissing down and looked him in the eyes again, "You want everyone at school to know I belong to you…that I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen, don't you?" I was having fun teasing him with possessive dirty talk.

He groaned loudly, "Yes." he hissed kissing me hard. "I do want them all to know." He grinded himself against me causing me to moan.

"You're mine." I hissed back, "Say it Edward, I know you want to say it."

"You're mine." he growled as his hands roamed my body. He grabbed at my breast, "Mine." he whispered, he moved to his hand up my swaeter for a better grip on my other one, "Mine." His gentle but firm hands moved to my arms, then my waist, claiming it all as his. He reached under me and gripped my ass roughly, "Mine." his whisper became a growl again. His hands moved to my thighs and he roughly opened me wider, bringing my knees higher as he thrusted into me again, "And this." his hand rubbed over my core, already wet and primed. He moved to his knees swiftly unbuttoning my pants, sliding them down so fast I was shocked as he tossed them to the floor. They had been so tight, I wondered how he didn't rip them, well I couldn't say the same about my panties as I heard the lace fabric rip, Alice was going to be thoroughly pissed. "This I do share." he whispered, undoing the belt of his pants and lowering them a bit so his member was freed. "With him." he gripped his shaft in his hand roughly and lined us up. He thrusted into me quickly and we both moaned out in ecstasy.

"Oh Edward." I groaned out as he began pumping himself into me fast. "It's yours…oh baby…its yours." I panted and moaned. His wide shaft filled me pumping into me faster and faster.

"Yesss." He hissed through his teeth as he watched my crest bounce up and down from my chest. "Uh…F…" he stopped himself.

I smiled, "Say it Edward." I urged him, in all the years Edward and I had made love, he had never once said fuck. I said it all the time, Fuck yeah, Fuck me…whatever, it fit most of the time. Edward had never. He had gotten better with his dirty talk but I suddenly wanted him to say it more than anything. The thought of it was getting me closer to my climax. "I know you want to say fuck Edward…fuck me…say it." I breathed out.

"Bella." he groaned keeping his pace. "I can't." he whispered.

"Edward." I moaned louder. "Say it." I pushed. I was going to make him make him loosen up if my life depended on it.

He didn't say anything as he pumped into me harder, maybe to make me shut up but it was just arousing me more. I pushed my chest toward him and made him switch positions as I sat on top of him. I began lifting myself off him and slamming back into him again, "Say it…tell me to fuck you."

His eyes pitch black with lust pleaded with me, "Bella stop…it isn't proper to talk to…you…like that." he had trouble finishing his sentence.

"Fuck proper Edward." I slammed into him again. "There isn't anything proper about fucking Edward. If I belong to you fucking say it."

"Oh Jesus." I heard from the hallway, it was Emmett. If I could hear them perfectly they could hear us. I leaned forward resting my chest to his. I kissed him hard and moved to his ear.

"Fuck me Edward." I whispered softly yet sternly. I quickened my pace and began rocking myself to him with in human speed.

"Uh…God…Fu…Fuck Bella." he growled bringing his hands to my ass, gripping it roughly and pulling me into him faster.

"That's it." I said with a smile and let out a moan as I felt myself began to clamp around him. The tingle started in my stomach and them moved to my walls. The pressure began and started taking me over as I moaned louder.

"You are out of your mind, I just did my hair." I heard Rosalie say loudly.

"Fuck Bella…Ugh." he grunted and it made me hotter.

"Who's is it Edward?" I said between thrusts.

"Fucking mine…mine…mine." he tightened his grip on my hips and rocked into me a few more times. We both let go as we climaxed together. Hearing him say it sent me over the edge. My walls squeezed him tightly and the double orgasm that filled me made me tremble as it ended. My head still thrown back, I let out a much needed escape as I moaned his name one last time.

"I swear to God Edward…I will cut your balls off if you ruined her outfit. I cant believe you two…don't make me come in there." Alice said from outside the door.

"Come on baby…I'll be fast." Emmett begged.

"Fast? In that case…get real." Rosalie said irritated.

"What the hell is this?" Edward commented obviously hearing our family members outside the door. He reached over and picked the empty jewelry box up off the bed and chucked it at the door.

"Bella…honey is your jeans ripped?" Alice called out, I know you are done, we all know your done. Thank god Jacob came and took Nessie hunting."

Edward and I looked at each other, "Oops." I whispered. "Do as we say not as we do?" I gave him a small shrug and it made him chuckle in amusement.

"Go away Alice…and whoever else is being incredibly nosy and ultimately creepy." Edward called out.

I rested my head on his chest as we were still attached. "We have to go soon and now Bella is…Bella's going to have…sex hair." cried Alice. "Open the door."

"Get the fuck out of here Alice…give us a second for God sakes." Edward said loudly.

"Oooh…I like that." I whispered to him.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all laughed out loud, "Now he has no problem saying it." Jasper said in his hit of laughter.

"You have exactly 5 seconds to get dressed and then I am coming in to survey the damage." Alice did not have her gleeful sounding voice anymore.

"She's bluffing." Edward said with a smile as he leaned up and kissed me tenderly.

"5...4...3...I am NOT bluffing." Alice said.

Edward and I chuckled.

"2...ready or not."

"She wouldn't." I leaned up looking at Edward. He shook his head and suddenly the door flew open.

"1." Alice spit.

I covered myself quickly, but not quite fast enough and Edward in a blur grabbed the covers swinging them over us. Edward looked angrily at the door. There was Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie standing in the doorway. "What the hell?" he growled.

"I warned you." Alice said in her sweet voice again, "Bella…get dressed and meet me in my bathroom in 2 minutes." Alice huffed and turned and retreated to her bedroom. Jasper sent a calm over us and gave us a small shrug as he followed Alice.

Emmett stood with a smug smirk and nodded his head, "Bella…you raised your freak flag, I always knew you had one…Hot." I hid my face for a moment, I was humiliated.

I felt Edward reach down and pull up his pants quickly under the covers, he growled angrily, I must have missed something.

Edward?" I asked as he jumped out of the bed.

"Watch yourself Em." he still was growling.

Emmett looked down and turned to look at Rosalie. He tried to give her an innocent look, she saw through him, "What exactly did he say in that big ass head of his?" she was mad.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "He was picturing Bella's breasts then he caught himself but not fast enough to put himself in an uncompromising position with…my wife." Edward said angry.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked. And I couldn't help but giggle. I got a death glare from Rosalie and Edward.

"I did not." Emmett said embarrassed turning toward her. "Thanks a lot Edward."

Edward smirked as he watched Rosalie wind her fist back and with a swoosh she punched him in the face.

"Owww." Emmett said as he rubbed his jaw. Rosalie huffed stomping down the hall. "Baaaabe…I did not…it was only because I saw them." he said chasing after her.

I looked at Edward, "Don't beat up Emmett."

"Oh don't worry…I don't have to…Rosalie will give him what he deserves and he wont hit her back like he would do to me." Edward smiled.

"Did that really just happen?" I said shocked.

"With the family or Em?"

"Well…both I guess." Edward closed the door so I could get dressed.

"Well Emmett was really thinking about your breasts. He actually couldn't get them out of his mind….but the uncompromising position, I added. He wont ever look or think about you again like that…trust me…not after Rose is done with him."

"You're evil." I said with a laugh as I grabbed a new pair of panties and quickly got dressed.

"As for the family…let me just say…pay back is a bitch isn't it." Edward said with a teasing smile. "Isn't it love?"

I grinned, "Oh yes…it is a bitch…one big old bitch."

We laughed and hurried to get ready to leave for school.

_School is really next promise._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_**Poor Fucking Bastards**_

RPOV

I don't know why I was so nervous. I was even fidgeting which I didn't do often. My family was discussing which cars to drive to school. It seemed to be causing arguments. Rosalie wanted to drive her new Mercedes, Emmett thought we should drive the Escalade, it fit all of us. They were bickering and by the looks of it, it went beyond cars in my opinion. I looked at Alice as she straightened the collar of Jaspers shirt. She smoothed down non existent wrinkles gently, I assumed she was admiring her handy work, she did dress everyone in the family. He sweetly leaned forward kissing her on the tip of her nose and she let out a almost contagious giggle. My eyes then went to my parents. My father had his arms wrapped around my mother from behind and it looked like he was whispering sweet sentiments in her ear as she giggled softly as well. It was nice to see they made up. It did make the guilt seem less to see that. I took a deep breath bringing my focus back to Rosalie and Emmett. They were sweet together but they also fought more than any couple at our house. My uncle Emmett was a jokester and Rosalie would be the first to tell him how stupid he was being. I thought he was hilarious but I understood how maybe my aunt would grow tired of his jokes.

My uncle Emmett huffed, "Just get in the car Rose."

"No." she chimed straight faced, "I'm driving my car, I don't want to ride with you."

"Oh come one…don't be like this, you're over reacting."

Oh shit…duck for cover, "Over reacting? Over reacting?" Rosalie made eye contact with me and it looked like she stopped whatever she was going to say, "Don't make me remind you." she hissed through her teeth.

I didn't mean to ease drop but whatever they were fighting about seemed serious, even for them. I smiled hearing a familiar whistle coming from the forest. It was Jacob and I knew the whistle. We had gone for a hunt early in the morning. We wanted to spend some time together before school started. I wouldn't see him so much in the day anymore and my father had helped with a down payment in buying a auto shop in town. He had spent a lot of time there and Seth was helping him get things started. He came into view and I couldn't help but smile. Jake was everything to me, when we moved here to Alaska and my parents and told me it was time to move on, I only agreed to it if Jake was allowed to come too. I knew Jacob didn't have tons of money and my parents helped him out when he would accept. He always said the same thing, this isn't a gift, this is a loan. He would go on and on about paying them back but I knew my parents well enough to know they wouldn't take his hard earned money. They would nod politely to shut him up though. Jacob had acted weird on the hunting trip this morning. He was quieter than normal but when I asked him what was wrong he simply said he was just thinking. I had hoped he would open up to me when he was ready too. As he got closer to me he tilted his head and looked into my eyes.

"Hey Jake." I said quietly. "Long time no see." I joked.

He laughed, "Hey Ness…you all ready for school?"

I nodded and looked at Rosalie and Emmett who had gotten louder with their arguing. "What's with them?" Jacob asked motioning his head toward them.

"Who knows." I laughed. He looked at my father and mother nervously and brought his attention back to me.

"I wanted to wish you luck before school…and to give you this." he held up a small velvet bag.

I smiled, "You didn't have to get me anything." I should have known better Jacob gave me gifts all the time. Usually hand made, sentimental and meaningful.

He cutely shrugged, "I know but I wanted to." he looked at my father again. This time my eyes followed his and I saw my father and mother looking at us from afar. "Open it." he whispered.

I pulled the two strings on the side and tipped the baggy until the contents fell into my hand. My eyes grew wide, "Jake." I breathed out, "It's beautiful." Jacob had given me a symbol of his tribe. I knew it well, I had seen it before and Jacob, Seth and Leah had all had it tattooed on their arm.

"I knew your father was giving you the Cullen Crest as a symbol of family. I wanted to add my own touch to show you how much a part of my family you are as well. It will attach to your band, maybe you can put it on the opposite side or something." he shrugged. "Will you wear it?"

I looked deep into his eyes, "I would be honored."

"Have fun in school Nessie honey."

"Thanks Jake." He gathered me into his arms tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered into my hair.

I laughed, "Oh come on Jake, you are going to see me." I chuckled.

He pulled away from me, "I know but you'll meet." he hesitated sadly, "new friends and stuff…I just wanted you to know how much I love you and that…you are part of my family too."

I smiled wide and nodded. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Renesmee…come on your riding with me." Rosalie said angrily as she glared at Emmett.

Emmett shook his head and huffed, "Whatever…Bella…you can ride with me." Ooook I am not even going to ask as I heard Rosalie hiss and growl at my uncle.

"Bye Jacob." I said making my way to the Mercedes.

"Bye honey." he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

This morning was so weird. Rosalie and Emmett and what the hell was up with Jacob?

EPOV

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Bella's hand. Emmett was getting on my last nerve…and so was Jacob. He had decided to give Renesmee her gift knowing I had given her mine. His thoughts added to more then what he told Nessie. Jacob was thinking about the fact Renesmee was going to school, she was going to be meeting new friends and boys. He was worried he was going to lose her. Not that he had her entirely anyway. I heard the hesitation and worry in his mind and that's why I allowed him to give her his gift. It was his way of giving part of himself to her. He hoped it would let her know how special she was to him and he hoped she wouldn't forget about him now that school was starting. I guess I understood his fear even though I would never admit it. As Bella and I watched him give her the symbol of his tribe. I found myself feeling sorry for Jacob Black, more than I ever had before. The one thing Bella, Jake and I had discussed was we were not going to tell her about Jacob's imprinting. We didn't want her to be forced into something or someone because if it. She always had a choice. Jacob agreed, saying he didn't want to force her into anything either. He would be part of Nessie's life however she saw fit, whether it be as a friend, a big brother or the love of her life. And I had to respect that because I knew exactly how he felt. I would have done the same for Bella, as a human…as a vampire. I would have been whatever she wanted me to be. But why I felt bad for him was because he would be any of those things to her but the fear was always the same. Jacob feared rejection. He feared loss of his love again. He had lost Bella to me but his feelings and love for Renesmee went beyond the feeling he felt for Bella ten fold. If Renesmee only wanted friendship from Jacob in the long run and she decided to be with someone else he would truly break. I couldn't help but feel bad, I knew how he felt. I had been there.

Bella looked up at me as we made our way over to the car. "What are you thinking about? You look so serious." she said with a small smile.

I shrugged, "Jacob."

"It's just a gift Edward…I think its incredibly sweet." I'll admit I did too.

"I know." I said quietly.

"He loves her so much…we have to be there for him you know, he's so scared to tell her how he feels about her. If it isn't Jacob baby…it will be someone else. At least we know how he feels about her."

I nodded and then she kissed me, "It will all work out." she said with a nod, "You'll see."

I looked at Renesmee looking at her band, admiring it. I saw what Alice had dressed her in. She was wearing a fitted type vest and jeans, she looked nice. Her bronze hair was long and soft laying down her back with lovely curls. She was indeed beautiful. I sighed.

"What?" Bella asked as she opened the door.

"I was just looking at how exquisite Nessie is…I am sure once the boys at school get a look at her I will be begging her to be with Jacob." I said without amusement.

Bella laughed and climbed in.

"Oh no…Bella honey sit up front." Emmett boomed.

Bella climbed in the front seat, "You know Em…I don't want to be part of this." Alice and Jasper decided to ride with Rosalie and Bella and I stuck with Emmett. "I don't want Rose to be upset with me." Bella said worriedly.

"You know what…I have been with Rosalie for decades…she should know better than this. I am not giving in."

Bella shook her head, "Leave me out of this." we headed off behind the bright red Mercedes and we all saw Rosalie peaking at us through the rear view mirror.

"You know Emmett this could have been prevented if you kept your thoughts to yourself." I said from the back seat.

"Me! You…and your added sex position with Bella. You and I both know I think of Bella as a little sister…nothing more. You had to add that in didn't you?"

I looked out the window in amusement, "I don't think big brothers imagine their little sister's breasts Em." I shot back.

Bella chuckled but didn't say anything.

He sighed, "I know…it was a moment of indiscretion. I know I know…I am only a guy for God Sakes. It would have been totally innocent if your dumb fucking ass couldn't read minds."

A picture of Bella sitting on top of me, her breasts full and perky vivid in his mind flashed in my head. "Emmett." I growled, "I am warning you." I said through my teeth.

"Sorry Sorry." he murmured.

"Ew Em…your creeping me out." Bella said with a disgusted look on her face.

We pulled into the school and Emmett parked his car next to Rosalie's. High school…again. I sighed out loud. We all got out of the cars and gathered as we looked around. I looked at Renesmee look around nervously.

"Hey sis." I winked at her, "You'll be fine." she smiled at me.

Rosalie was ignoring Emmett's attempt to hold her hand. I smiled a little, What am I such a bad person for enjoying this a little. I mean god I never looked at his wife that way. The thought made me shudder. I hadn't even looked at Rosalie that way before Emmett came along and I was suppose to be with her, or at least they had hoped.

Kids stared at us as they walked past us. _Damn…who are they? _I heard one kid say.

_Oh my god…are you fucking kidding me, look at those girls. I'll never get a boyfriend with them around._

_Fuck…en…A, who the hell is that. God she is gorgeous…I wonder if I'll have any classes with her._

My eyes found the kid and noticed he was talking about Renesmee. I stiffened and I felt Bella grab my hand_. _"That bad huh?" she said realizing I had heard something.

I shook my head, "I'm good." I murmured low so only she could hear me. Lucky for him his thoughts were respectful and innocent.

"_Holy shit…look at those freaks." _I smiled at that one in which we all heard it wasn't a thought, "Home sweet home." I joked.

We walked toward the school from the parking lot. I saw Bella swallow hard, this would be her first school experience since her change. I was not worried about Bella's control but I assumed it wouldn't be comfortable for her either I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist and leaned in kissing her temple.

I heard whistles as Rosalie led the group into school. Emmett huffed, "Get over here." he said quick and quietly, "All the guys are looking at you."

She stopped and turned to face them, "Good…maybe I'm keeping my options open."

At that moment three upper classman walked by, "God damn…look at that blonde." one of them said, "Hey baby…looks like heaven is missing an angel."

Original… I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie then did something I never had seen in the many years of attending school with her. She smiled at them, "Hey boys." she said seductively. Emmett's fist clenched as he tried to stay calm.

"Hey sexy…where you heading?" the one big guy said.

Rosalie looked at her schedule, "Bio…you?" she batted her eyes at them.

"Well what do you know…me too. Shall we?" he said holding out his hand.

Rosalie smiled at him and began walked with him to class, "See you guys." she called out.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said through his teeth.

"She is just doing it to upset you Em." Bella said feeling badly.

Emmett opened his locker and grabbed his books loudly. He slammed the locker door so hard I thought it had broke off, "Fuck her…two can play at that game." with that Emmett trotted off to his class.

"Are they going to be okay?" Bella leaned into Alice and whispered.

"Oh them…yes…we shouldn't be worried about this fight…we should all be worried of the making up part…trust me." she giggled and grabbed Jasper's hand as they went on their way.

I knew Bella and I had to go to the office to get our locker assignments and schedules. I looked at Renesmee worried eyes, "Do you want me to walk you to class?" I offered nicely.

She shook her head, "No…I'm ok." she smiled and started walking down the hallway, "Bye bro." she said with a laugh and disappeared around the corner.

"She'll be ok." Bella said with confidence.

I simply nodded and took her hand as we headed toward the office. Once we got there I approached the desk, "Hello…I'm Edward Cullen…I was registered late, my father told me to head here to get my schedule."

The middle age man looked at me, "Right…Dr. Cullen's son…here you go." he slid the paperwork my way, "And you must be Bella Swan."

His eyes traveled up and down Bella as she turned to read the bulletin board on the wall, _Holy shit, they just didn't make girls like that when I was in school…look at her ass…_I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Yep." she answered not looking at him. _Alright coach Clenn down boy the girl is not even legal. _I stared at him not amused.

"Here you go sweetie." he said nicely with a smile and slid the schedule toward her. I looked down at it quickly.

"Excuse me sir, there must be some mistake." I added. "Bella and I should have matching schedules."

The man looked at me blankly, "I'm sorry…with late registration, we put you where we could." he looked down continuing with his work.

I reached up putting my hand on the table in front of us. "I don't think you understand…my father set everything up for us." What was I going to have to do to get this guy to change my schedule?

"Well your father isn't the one in charge of scheduling is he?" he said sternly.

"No…I guess not." anger rushed me, "But he did donate money for your new library…I am sure he wont be very happy about this." I said with a tone borderline inappropriate. The man stared at me_, who the fuck does this kid think he is?_

I tensed up and felt Bella's hand touch my arm, "Thank you sir." she said nicely to him. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"What an asshole." I said quietly as we entered the hallway.

Bella laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I said angrily.

"Because…you couldn't dazzle him." she laughed harder, "Edward Cullen cant have everything he wants after all."

I huffed as Bella continued down the hallway. God Damn it…son of a bitch, she was right. I hurried and was at her side in a flash. I would have to separate from her and this was going to be hell.

I searched the minds of my fellow students for a hint that Nessie was doing okay. I know I know I told her I wouldn't but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She was actually doing fine. She had made a friend, her name was Ruby. She was an only child, her father was a family attorney and her mother was a teacher at the local elementary school. She lived across town from us and she and Nessie had clicked right away. At least she was doing well. Then on to Bella, it was easy to find them, they both had been racing through the minds of everyone at school. Some curious as to who we were, where we came from. I heard the normal banter about how odd we were, how weird it was that we were coupled up. How it spread around so quickly who knew but it was definitely out. I also heard the inappropriate thoughts from the male student body, teachers and pretty much everyone about my sisters, my daughter and my wife. It was unoriginal and boring but then again…I got to actually do those things to my wife. I smiled at that thought.

I had found a seat near the back as third period began. I was doodling in my journal when I heard a whistle. I knew it was her before I even looked up. The electric crackle in the air. The thoughts exploding all around me. As I looked up, I saw her golden eyes boar into mine. She smiled and ever so slowly moved toward me.

As she reached me, her eyes tore away from mine for a second as she took in the full seats around me. She swayed her hips toward a boy in the desk next to me. She leaned down to get closer to him. "Hi." she whispered seductively. Umm what the fuck was she doing.

"Uh…Uh…hi?" the kid responded, coming out as a question.

Bella wrapped a piece of her hair around her finger, leaning in giving the kid a peak at her cleavage. I internally growled still confused on exactly what she was doing. "Would you mind if I sat here? I'm sorry to even ask but I would like to sit next to my boyfriend, do you mind hun?" She looked over at me and smiled before turning her attention back to the trembling turned on boy next to us. Who at this point was sporting a little boner.

The boy stuttered and stood up collecting his notebook and books, "Su…sure no problem…anything…I mean no problem." I chuckled. Poor fucking kid.

"Thanks." she said sweetly and slowly slide into his now abandoned seat.

"That was cruel." I smirked as our eyes locked. "Poor little bastard." She shrugged like the sexy vixen she was but then it dawned on me. "What are you doing here? I thought you had English?"

She reached closer to me and handed me her schedule. Taking a closer look I noticed all the red ink and changes, every single class was changed and matched my schedule identically. "How…"

She smiled wide and winked, "Why you underestimate me I will never know…you Mr. Cullen are not the only one that can dazzle." she purred.

I smirked holding back from grabbing her, thrusting my dick into her hard and fucking her on these desks in front of all these stupid teenagers.

I kept my animalistic thoughts to myself and winked back at her. "Touché my love…tou…fucking…che."

I heard the glorious wind chime of a giggle come from her luscious lips as my attention turned back to the front of the class. Every single kid was looking at us. This was going to be fun…for once in my life, I looked forward to school…with Bella by my side. I never felt so powerful.


End file.
